DreamKeepers
by Neuropsych
Summary: A normal enough planet but the oddest happenings...
1. 01

**DreamKeepers**

_Author's Note: Another Mitchell Files! I hope you like it, because it should be interesting - at least in my humble opinion. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters I didn't create, I'm just using them - and not making money off them!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The stargate wooshed open, was immediately met by the Atlantis shield – which was almost immediately lowered as the identification codes were received and confirmed. A moment later, Doctor Elizabeth Weir emerged from the stargate, followed by a tall lean blonde – who despite the very casual and well-tailored clothing he was wearing was obviously not the same species as the good doctor.

"Your world is amazing, Elizabeth…" Kale told her as they greeted the armed security force that was the last line of defense against invasion. A force that was primarily human, but had two Jaffa as well.

Weir smiled.

"You didn't see all that much of it," she replied. "There's a whole lot more to it."

"The city was amazing. I still cannot understand how so many of your kind can live in the same place without becoming uncomfortable."

"Most of us like having people around them. Not necessarily that many, but there are many cities that hold even more than those you saw in Colorado Springs."

It had been the closest city – and although he would have fit in far better in a place like New York, with its diverse crowds and jaded population, Jack O'Neill had decided Colorado Springs was far enough away for now. Not that Jack didn't trust Kale – he _did_ – but it was better to subject him to Earth slowly, in manageable pieces. Kale and Weir had both agreed, luckily, and even better, once Kale had seen the amount of people simply living in Colorado Springs – more humans than even lived on his entire planet – he was more than willing to wait to see the full extent of a very large city such as they'd described New York.

Both smiled as Peter Grodin and Radek Zelenka walked down the steps from the control area and approached them.

"How fares the city?" Weir asked casually, expecting smiles in return since she hadn't received any alerts the entire time she'd been away.

"The city is fine," Grodin told her. "Colonels Mitchell and Sheppard are off world."

Weir lost her smile immediately.

"Why?"

"One of Captain Nikolai's team fell ill on their rotation," Grodin explained. "Colonel Mitchell said she'd go – and Colonel Sheppard said he'd take his team with her if she wanted. Teal'c's with them, too."

"Have they been gone long?" Weir asked, feeling a little more at ease since it hadn't been an emergency that pulled the team away. And even more relieved to hear that Teal'c had gone, too. Elizabeth was well aware that there was very little that could sneak up on Teal'c – much less take him by surprise.

"No. And they've made every check in on time."

"Good. When are they due to check in again?" she asked, looking at her watch. It was set to Atlantis time, as always, even though she'd been gone three days.

"It's night time there," Zelenka said, looking at his watch as well. "They'll check in in the morning. About five hours from now."

Weir nodded. That would give her time to send Kale back to his planet, and maybe get a nap – or something to eat.

"Let me know when they call."

Grodin nodded.

"Will do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The small cave had none of the comforts of home, but it really wasn't all that bad. It was warm and dry, and gave them shelter from three of four directions, which made it incredibly easy to defend in the event of an attack or something like that.

They'd found decent weather when they'd arrived that afternoon – a pleasant change from the few times they'd gated into the middle of a rain storm, and once a monsoon – and had only decided to use the cave for sleeping because it afforded them with some protection against creatures that may or may not exist there. You never knew what was going to come looking for food in the dark, after all, and having a roof over your head was a good idea if you could swing it. Mitchell and Talon had both agreed with Sheppard on that score, and Rodney had been positively relieved when they'd mentioned not sleeping out in the open.

So they'd checked in, letting Atlantis know that they were going to be bedding down for the night – with guards posted, of course – and had gone to bed. Since there were six of them, they'd separated into three watches, with Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex taking the first one, Sheppard and Mitchell on the second, and Teal'c and Teyla volunteering for the last. Teams of two would keep each other from dozing off – and it wasn't that hard to watch the entrance of a cave and the cleared area around it.

Teal'c and Teyla alternated watching those who slept and watching the darkness outside the cave, both quietly watching for any sign of anything that might pose a threat to their teammates – or in Teal'c's case, the goddess of his people. Occasionally they'd move around, both knowing full well that staying still was a good way to fall asleep, but the night was quiet and still and nothing presented itself as a threat.

_A hand slid up her bare arm, sliding around her and pulling her against the warm, solid form that was behind her. She smiled, sleepily, and tilted her head, knowing even as she did it that his lips were going to seek the spot on her neck she'd just bared. Sure enough, a moment later she felt the roughness of his day's growth of facial hair brush her skin, immediately followed by the brushing of his lips. She murmured something unintelligible and turned toward him, even as his hand slid further down._

"_That was nice," she said, her voice clearly satiated._

_He chuckled, and she shivered at the sensation of his warm breath on her sweaty neck._

"_It was better than nice."_

"_A compliment?" she asked, pressing against him, lazily._

"_Mm-hmm."_

_He kissed her softly, and she sighed in pleasure, more than ready for round two. Obviously, he was also. His hand slid along her side – and lower._

Colonel Melony Mitchell sat upright, startled. She had barely made out the sleeping forms of Ronon Dex and Rodney McKay when Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard sat bolt upright as well, looking around wildly. He saw her looking over at him and flushed, even with the heat of the fire that was between them.

"What the hell was _that_?"

Since she felt just as out of sorts as he looked like he felt, she almost instinctively knew that he'd just had the same dream that she had. There had been absolutely no doubt who the man had been in her dream, anyways – and it wasn't Carson Beckett.

"Did you just have a dream?" she asked, feeling her own cheeks heat up a little.

"Um… yeah…"

"And did we…"

He nodded.

"I'm pretty sure we did…" he frowned. "We _didn't_, though. Right?"

She shook her head.

"No."

She didn't think so, anyways.


	2. 02

What the hell was that?

Talon had finally spoken up, and Mitchell was glad to hear from him, because she didn't have a clue.

You tell me.

There was a slight hesitation and then his equivalent of a shrug.

I don't know, Hotshot. A dream, I suppose, but I've never been shut out of your subconscious before…

You were this time?

That wasn't something she'd ever heard of happening with any Goa'uld or Tok'ra. The symbiote had control unless it was willing to release that control – and it was a conscious act, not something that could be forced.

Yes. He sounded annoyed, and a little flustered, really. Obviously it wasn't something he'd enjoyed. I know what you dreamed, because I can see it in your memory, but I didn't live it with you like I-

He was interrupted when Ronan Dex suddenly sat upright in his own bedroll, hand automatically reaching for the big weapon he carried everywhere he went. At almost the exact same instant Rodney McKay also jerked awake, and amazingly, his hand went instantly to the P90 that was haphazardly stretched out on the ground beside him.

"Wait!"

Sheppard had seen what was happening just as quickly as Mitchell had – and he wasn't distracted by a distracted and annoyed symbiote.

Dex froze, looking over at Sheppard as if shocked to see him there, the big gun pointed straight across the fire at McKay's chest. Mitchell and Sheppard both knew it wasn't set to stun just then. McKay had never even managed to pick his weapon up. The look he gave Sheppard was just as shocked.

"What the hell's going on?" Sheppard asked, coming out of his blankets and standing up.

Teal'c and Teyla arrived just then drawn by the shouts and McKay actually paled.

"I… I was dreaming…"

Dex scowled, looking over at him with the remnants of what was probably anger – although it was sometimes hard to tell.

"So was I," he admitted.

"We were fighting…" McKay said. "I was actually keeping up…"

Now Ronan's scowl was thunderous.

"It wouldn't have lasted long."

True enough if they had gotten to the point in their dream that they were going for weapons. There was no doubt who was a better shot, and the proof was in their hands. Rodney's empty one and Ronan's weapon-filled one.

"You guys had the same dream?" Mitchell asked, while Teyla and Teal'c watched, just making sure they were okay, and wondering what had happened to make Ronan draw on McKay.

Rodney frowned, and shook his head.

"No. We couldn't have. That's not possible. They must have just been similar…"

"You called me a Neanderthal," Ronon told him. "And insulted my mother…"

"What? How did you-" McKay looked even more confused now.

"You insulted his mother?" Sheppard asked.

"No. Well, yes. But how was I supposed to know he was going to hear it?" McKay looked annoyed, now. "What were you doing in my dream?"

"So you two dreamed the same dream…?" Mitchell asked, just to make sure she understood what they were telling her.

Ronon nodded. McKay just shrugged.

"I can't see how we did…"

"And yet, you did," Sheppard said.

"Maybe."

Melony turned to Teal'c and Teyla.

"What about you two? When you were sleeping, did you find yourselves in a similar situation?"

"I would never insult his mother," Teyla said.

"I meant the dream thing," Mitchell corrected.

"I did not dream," Teal'c replied. "I would have remembered had Teyla been in it."

Of course he would have.

Melony nodded.

"What about you?" Rodney asked, looking between her and Sheppard, now. "Did you guys dream?"

Sheppard hesitated, glancing over at Mitchell.

"Um, yeah. We might have… I'm not sure I remember…"

It was pretty obvious that he remembered quite clearly, though because his ears were getting a little red, and Melony couldn't help the way her own ears heated up – especially since she remembered quite vividly the dream she shared with Sheppard.

Ronon frowned, catching the odd note in Sheppard's voice – as did Teal'c and Teyla. Rodney, fortunately, was rummaging through his packs and pulling out one of his many diagnostic devices.

"It's not possible for people to share the exact same dream," he said, mostly to himself. "Ronon and I should write down what – exactly – happened in our dreams, and compare them that way. Then it'll be untainted by the two of us comparing as we go along." He looked up at Sheppard and Mitchell. "If the two of you think you might have shared a similar experience, you should do the same, now, while it's still fresh in your memories."

Melony glanced over at Sheppard, while Talon snickered silently in her head.

Yeah, that'd make for some interesting reading, wouldn't it? He asked his host.

Hush.

"Um… I think Colonel Mitchell and I need to talk this over…" Sheppard finally said.

Melony nodded immediate agreement.

"Definitely."

Again this odd note in their voices drew looks from the others, and this time McKay looked as well.

"Why? Did he say something about your mother?"

Mitchell shook her head.

"He didn't even mention her…"

"So we weren't all four having the same dream?" Ronon asked.

Talon snorted.

Melony shook her head.

"No. We weren't fighting in my dream."

Sheppard nodded his agreement. They definitely weren't.


	3. 03

"What's _this_ word?"

Ronon scowled and looked over Mitchell's shoulder. She was reading the hastily scribbled narrative of the dream he'd shared with McKay and was having trouble making out some of the words. This was the sixth time she'd pointed to a word or phrase to have him translate and he was beginning to wonder if she was just doing it because she knew it was beginning to annoy him.

When he looked at the word, however, he had to admit that it was probably his handwriting, because he actually had to read the entire sentence to figure out the word himself.

"Childish."

Which if course made Rodney look up from the readings he'd been taking on the walls of their little cave.

"Did you call me _childish_?"

"You were."

"No I wasn't."

Ronon raised an eyebrow at him – a fair imitation of the one Teal'c commonly used on those around him – and McKay rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't call it _childish_…"

"What _would_ you call it?"

"Oh, I don't know… _playful_?"

Melony chuckled at the look Ronon gave him, and went back to reading the narrative. Before Ronon could reply, or Mitchell could find another word she couldn't read, a voice came over the radios they were all wearing.

_"John?"_

Weir had been notified that something unusual was going on with the away team, and was undoubtedly checking in with them to see if they'd found anything.

Sheppard stopped reading Rodney's account of the dream – which he'd typed out on his laptop in a matter of minutes – and answered.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

_"Anything to report?"_

"Not yet. McKay's still looking."

_"Do you need more people? Some Jaffa, maybe?"_

Sheppard looked over at Melony, who looked over at Teal'c. The big Jaffa knew that this was her way of having him to make some of the decisions – she did that frequently with him and many of his lieutenants (a noticeable difference between her and the system lords that she'd displaced) – and he shook his head immediately.

"Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c don't seem to think we need any," John told Elizabeth, correctly interpreting the interaction between the two. "So we'll probably be fine. Nothing's come out of the forest looking for breakfast or anything."

They'd kept the watches going, even though none of them had slept further that night, and nothing had even wandered near their position. Now that dawn was breaking, Teyla was standing a watch alone, but well within shouting distance if she needed them while Rodney tried to find the reason for their odd night.

"_Are you staying another day?"_ Weir asked.

"I'd say that depends on what McKay finds out."

They were all curious about what could possibly cause shared dreams such as the ones they'd had – although Mitchell and Sheppard had both been rather vague when asked about the dream they'd shared. Let the others wonder, they'd decided. It was better than the gossip that would follow when the story got out. Which it would.

_"Keep me posted."_

"Will do. Sheppard out."

He turned back to the report Rodney had written, and Mitchell returned to trying to decipher Ronon's awful handwriting.

OOOOOOOOO

By mid afternoon – and three check-ins later – all Rodney could tell them conclusively was that there was an odd energy reading coming off the very walls of the cave itself. Nothing that posed a danger to them, he assured them, just something odd. Maybe the reason for the dreams. He couldn't say for certain, however, and after a lot of discussion amongst themselves, a lot of pleading from Rodney – who really wanted to see if he could figure out where it all was coming from and what it was – and another check in with Atlantis to get Elizabeth's opinion, the team decided that it might stay another night to see if they could get it to happen again.

But I'm not sleeping at the same time Sheppard is, Melony told Talon – who was just as intrigued by the whole thing as Rodney was. Part of the reason Mitchell had been willing to go along with staying another night.

_You'd prefer McKay?_ Talon asked her dryly.

She didn't answer that.

"So do we sleep in the cave again tonight?" Teyla asked, as night was starting to fall. "Or outside?"

"It might not matter…" Sheppard said, turning to Rodney for confirmation.

"No, it probably _does_ matter," McKay said. "We were all in the cave when we had our dreams. It probably has something to do with the energy readings I found – and we need to be near them so I can figure out what it is."

"I'm taking watch with Mitchell tonight," Ronon said, tossing an annoyed look in Rodney's direction.

Melony hesitated, but Talon reminded her that there was no reason to believe the dream – if she even _had_ one that night – would be anything like the night before.

_Ronon's dream was fighting with Rodney_, he told his host. _Maybe that's what it'll be about. Or maybe it'll be something completely different than the other two. Who knows?_

And if it isn't?

_It's just a dream, Hot Shot._

It felt awfully real last night.

She looked over at Sheppard, who gave her a look that plainly asked if she was okay with taking a watch with Ronon. She shrugged.

"Fine," John said, finishing his dinner. "We'll mix things up a little tonight, to see if it changes anything. Ronon and Mitchell, Teal'c and me, Rodney and Teyla."

He gave everyone a chance to agree or disagree – especially Teal'c, since he really didn't have any authority over the Jaffa – but no one argued.

"The dreams occurred during the last watch," Melony said. "Ronon and I will take that watch."

_Chicken_

She ignored that, too, although it was hard to ignore the dry chuckle that followed.


	4. 04

_The 1966 Shelby ran better than it had when it had been brand new. Better than when Melony Mitchell's older brother had owned it and better than it had when he'd been killed and it had become hers. It was shiny, sleek and an absolute joy to drive. Even better the road she was on was straight, and completely empty. With the top down, the wind in her short hair and the speedometer well over the posted limit, she was grinning hugely and unable to suppress a whoop of excitement at the freedom the open road gave her. Not something she could do in Atlantis._

_Ronon Dex was not so excited. He'd never been in a convertible before and didn't see the entertainment in it. The only thing keeping him from flying out – as near as he could tell – was the one thin strap of cloth that was across his lap and buckled in front. It wasn't anything like the harnesses in every other craft he'd been in – or piloted – and he was extremely uncomfortable._

_Melony looked over and saw that he was clutching the dash with a hand that was turning white his grip was so tight._

_"You okay?"_

_When he turned to look at her, his hair whipping around him in a frenzy, she noticed he was fairly pale – especially for him. He swallowed, and nodded._

_"Fine."_

_"I'm not going to wreck."_

_"I trust you."_

_She smiled, but before she could say anything a calliope of lights reflecting in her rearview mirror made her lose the smile immediately._

_"Aw, man…"_

_Ronon frowned, immediately worried that something was wrong with the vehicle. She was slowing down and pulling over – which was a relief – but he had a feeling that she hadn't really wanted to._

_"What is it?"_

_"A police officer."_

_She looked in the rearview mirror, and he looked around, noticing for the first time that there was another vehicle behind them – one with flashing lights attached to the top and front lights that blinked white, clearly designed to attract attention. A man was getting out of the vehicle, and Ronon noticed immediately that he was armed._

_"What's a police officer?" he asked, reaching for the weapon that he carried at his side. Just in case._

_She shook her head, though._

_"They're good guys. Don't give him any trouble, and let me do the talking…"_

_Still uncertain, but willing to trust her in this a lot more than he was willing to trust her not to kill both of them by crashing the convertible, Ronon nodded._

_"What do I do?"_

_"Look friendly and don't shoot anyone."_

_He nodded, and turned his attention to the man who was now moving along the side of the vehicle on Mitchell's side._

_Melony turned and looked as well, and froze in shock._

_"Melony."_

_Ronon was surprised. She hadn't mentioned that she knew this police officer._

_"You know him?"_

_She nodded, but her eyes were glued to the man standing by the car._

_"Brad."_

_Brad Anderson had never been a police officer. He'd never been a state patrol officer either, and she knew somewhere deep inside her that this was wrong. But that part was extremely tiny compared to the part that couldn't believe it was really him._

_He gave her a soft smile, but lost it when he turned his gaze to Ronon._

_"Who's this?"_

_Uncertain if the question was directed towards him or to Mitchell, so he kept quiet, and Melony answered._

_"Ronon Dex."_

_"Replaced me already?"_

_She'd already been pale, but now she turned almost gray._

_"What?"_

_His look now was positively furious, now, and Ronon could see her shrink back from it, looking completely unraveled for the first time since he'd met her. In an automatic response, his hand starting drifting towards his gun._

_"I…"_

_Mitchell was as floundered as she looked, reaching for the automatic reassurance from Talon – who wasn't there as near as she could tell – and shook her head._

_"You never did love me, did you?" Brad said, his green eyes piercing and his expression so cold that she felt like she was going to throw up._

She jerked awake with a gasp, sitting up and then standing up, startling Sheppard – and even Teal'c – who'd been on watch.

"What-"

Ronon woke as quickly as Melony had, coming out of his bedroll in a flash, and looking around, startled.

"Are you okay?" John asked, worried about the almost violent reactions – although neither were looking for guns, so they must not have had the same dream that Dex and McKay had had. From the way Melony was looking, however, he had a feeling that they hadn't had the same kind of dream she'd shared with _himself_, either.

Mitchell ignored the question, moving away from the fire and heading out of the cave without speaking.

"What happened?" Sheppard asked, curiously. He couldn't remember ever seeing her look so… odd.

Dex watched Mitchell leave, uncertain if he should follow or leave her alone. He opted to leave her alone, figuring that her symbiote would keep her from doing anything dumb, and would probably have more of a chance at calming her down.

"Hey."

Sheppard hated being ignored.

"I don't know," Ronon told him honestly. "Who's Brad?"

Teal'c frowned, but before he could say anything or ask anything, Rodney McKay suddenly sat up, waking as well – but not nearly as dramatically. He stretched, looking around, and surprised to see everyone standing around. Completely oblivious to the tenseness in the room, he grinned.

"That was _awesome_!"

Teyla, who had sat up sleepily while everyone had been watching Rodney, frowned.

"What is Start Trek?"

Sheppard frowned, just as confused by _that_ question as he'd been by Mitchell's reaction.

"What?"

"It's not _Start_ Trek," McKay said, sounding as if he'd already answered this question a hundred times. "It's _Star Trek_."


	5. 05

Sheppard looked at McKay incredulously.

"You dream of _Star Trek_?"

McKay didn't even lose his grin.

"Not very often. Usually it's linear physics, gate mechanisms and all sorts of other conundrums, but not this time."

"We were at a gathering of fans," Teyla said, not looking anywhere near as enthused as McKay.

"We were at a _convention_," McKay corrected. "And it was _great_! We saw all of the original-"

"Did _you_ guys dream?" Sheppard asked Ronon, interrupting. He was pretty sure of the answer, but wanted to get a thorough report, which meant no assumptions.

Ronon nodded, looking towards the exit of the little cave.

"We were in a speeding vehicle, driving down a deserted road."

McKay frowned.

"That's not very exciting. Was it _your_ dream or Colonel Mitchell's?"

Dex shook his head.

"I've never been in such a vehicle. Mitchell called it a convertible."

"Was it red?" Teal'c asked.

Surprised at the question Ronon nodded.

"Yeah."

"It was Colonel Mitchell's car," Teal'c said, looking at Sheppard. "Therefore it must have been her dream."

"What happened?" Teyla asked, curiously. Any dream had to be more interesting than the one she'd had.

Ronon hesitated, unwilling to share what had obviously been a very personal moment for Mitchell without her being there to make the decision of what to tell.

"I'm not completely sure," he told them, hedging. "She'll have to tell you."

Which meant she'd be able to tell them what she wanted to. He'd protect her privacy where he could.

Sheppard frowned, not missing the hesitation. He understood completely about not wanting to share _all_ the intimate details of a dream – especially when those details were as intimate as the dream _he'd_ shared with Mitchell – but he had a feeling that this dream was something completely different. However, he knew Ronon well enough to know that he wasn't going to say anything until Melony returned from wherever she went.

He walked over to the entrance to the cave, looking out into the dark to see if he could see her anywhere. There was no sign of anyone, but no noises from the night that indicated anything was going wrong and she needed help. He turned to Teal'c, who had followed him, ignoring Rodney when he started telling Ronon about the dream he'd shared with Teyla.

"We should go find her…"

The Jaffa shook his head.

"She will return when she is ready."

Which told Sheppard that Teal'c knew something he didn't.

"What do you know that I don't?" he asked, quietly.

Teal'c looked at him for a moment, obviously debating what to say – and probably deciding to tell just enough that would keep Sheppard from following Mitchell outside.

"What has she told you of Brad Anderson?"

Sheppard shook his head.

"Not a lot." What little he knew, he learned from Ford – and he'd been fairly tight-lipped, too. "He was her second in command when she was CO of SG-2."

And a _lover_, but he wasn't sure if Teal'c knew that – or if he did, how he felt about it since such liaisons were frowned upon in the military.

"He was much more than that," Teal'c told him, surprisingly. "He was killed – with the rest of her former team – in an off-world accident after Colonel Mitchell claimed the leadership of the Jaffa."

Which was everything Sheppard knew about him – although he suspected from the timing that Brad Anderson's death was a reason that Mitchell came to Atlantis in the first place.

"You think she dreamed about him?" he asked Teal'c.

"I do not know." And it was obvious Ronon wasn't telling. "If she did, however, I am disinclined to press her for the story."

John nodded. He could understand completely – and he agreed with him, really.

"Let's go see what Rodney has to tell," he said, turning away from the entrance to the cave. "Or maybe Teyla saw something that he missed."

"Perhaps."

Teal'c didn't sound too excited at the prospect of listening to this particular debriefing, but he moved away from the entrance as well. Mitchell would return when she was ready, and the big Jaffa trusted Talon to keep her safe until then.

OOOOOOOOOO

She moved blindly through the darkness, not seeing where she was going – and not caring. Her mind was in turmoil and her heart was in tatters.

_Easy, Hotshot…_

Where were you? She asked, finally tripping up in the brush and falling to the ground. She didn't bother to get up. Nothing seemed to matter just then, and she would have welcomed something coming up and eating her.

_I was blocked again_, Talon told her_. I didn't know about the dream until you woke up_

How is that happening?

_I don't know, but you didn't deserve that dream…_

Which turned her attention from the crazy fact that Talon was somehow being blocked from her – which was incredibly impossible since he was actually _inside_ her – to the nightmare she'd just experienced. The hurt returned immediately, of course – it'd never actually left – and washed over her in waves that seemed to take her breath away.

_Hey…_

She felt Talon take hold of her and flood her with a wave of his own, this one love. It helped, because she knew he loved her, but the pain was still there – as was a wheelbarrow of guilt. Maybe Brad had been right. Maybe she had replaced him fairly quickly. Not with Ronon, of course, but-

_It's not like that, Melony, and you know it_

"But what if it is?" she asked, feeling hot tears stinging her eyes. She brushed them away, but new ones replaced them quickly.

_It's not._ He was far more certain than she was, but he hadn't seen the look in Brad's eyes when he'd accused her, and Talon hadn't been there when-

_I saw it. You-_

"I feel I owe you an apology…"

The voice came out of nowhere, and from above her, and Melony (who had been sprawled on her belly in the grass and dirt) was caught so far off guard that even Talon was startled.


	6. 06

Knowing she was dead if he wanted her that way, she rolled over nonetheless, hand going towards her Beretta as she focused on the shadow standing above her.

"Relax, Colonel Mitchell…" the voice said, sounding very young and a little amused. "I'm not here to hurt you."

The shadow cleared away a little, and she found herself looking up at what might have been a young man of about twenty. Or maybe much older, she wasn't certain in the dark.

"Who are you?"

He knelt down beside her, and a faint light seemed to come from somewhere close by, illuminating him a little more. Not the space around him, just him. Now she could see he truly was young looking, with light colored hair and strange dark eyes that seemed to catch the light around him and not release it.

"Johvon."

She frowned.

"Do you live here?"

He hesitated.

"You might say that."

"What does that mean?"

"I live lots of places."

"So you travel a lot…?"

"No."

_He mentioned owing you an apology,_ Talon said before Melony could truly get annoyed by the interrogation. _Ask him what he meant_

"What did you mean when you said you owed me an apology?"

Now the young man lost all the amusement in his expression.

"I did not mean to cause you pain."

"_You_ caused-"

"I initiated the dream you had, and it hurt your profoundly. I did not expect that, and I never would have intended it."

"_You_ caused the dream?"

He nodded.

"And the other dreams as well?"

He nodded again.

"Why would you do that?"

_How is more the question_

"I wanted to learn more about your people."

"And so you send us _nightmares_?"

He shook his head.

"Only to _you_ and _only_ because I did not realize the man you loved was dead – or that you harbored so much guilt over losing him."

"I don't-"

_He's right, you do_

What?

_You weren't there when you lost him, and you've always believed that if you had been there, you could have saved him – and the others. Or at least died with them_

"Are you all right?" Johvon asked, obviously confused by her silence – and the distant expression in her eyes when she conversed with Talon. The question brought her conversation with Talon up short, and she blinked.

"What?"

"Are you ill?"

"No."

"Angry?"

She hesitated, thinking that over – as well as the revelation that Talon had just floored her with. Had she wished she'd died with Brad and the others? Did she feel guilty for not being there with them when they'd taken that fall? Maybe she had… Maybe she _did_. It certainly would have saved her a lot of pain and heartbreak.

_And would have stopped you from meeting so many others_, Talon pointed out. _Not to mention, what would have happened to the _Jaffa_ if they'd lost you so soon?_

They'd have gone back to the control of those few remaining minor system lords, with no realization that they were intended to be free to live the lives that they wanted, to do the things that they wanted to do – with no one's demands upon them but their own.

_Which would have been completely unacceptable, of course,_ Talon told her. _Now get your head out of the past and pay attention to what's going on_

Chastised, she turned her attention back to Johvon, who was watching her oddly and waiting for an answer. Which Talon prompted since Melony had already forgotten what he'd asked.

"I should be angry," she said. "You're playing with our minds…"

The young man shook his head.

"No. Just trying to learn about you in the only way I know how…"

She frowned, and rubbed her eyes once more in no mood to beat around the bush.

"What are you?"

"Johvon."

"That's your _name_."

"_And_ my _calling_."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Aware that he wasn't explaining anything to her, Johvon reached his hand out to help her up.

"Come. It'll be easier if I explain it to all of you at the same time."

She gave him her hand and he stood up, easily pulling her to her feet with him.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So then, we were going to get autographs, and Teyla was looking pretty hot so people were actually letting us _cut_ in front of them," Rodney said, excitedly. There was no mistaking the fact that he'd enjoyed this dream immensely. "We were getting to the front of all _sorts_ of lines and they were flirting with _her_ – but _I_ was getting all the benefit out of-"

Teal'c had only been paying partial attention to McKay – and that only to make sure nothing untoward had happened to Teyla in this dream since it was obvious Mitchell had truly suffered from her own. Most of his attention was on the entrance to the cave – which was where he was standing – so it was no surprise that he saw Mitchell approaching first. And was the first to notice she wasn't alone.

"Colonel Sheppard."

This brought not only John, but Teyla and Ronon as well. McKay frowned, well aware that he was losing his audience.

"What is it?"

"Colonel Mitchell is returning," Teal'c said, not taking his eyes from the newcomer. His staff weapon was in his hand, but to judge from the way Mitchell was walking with him, there was no immediate danger.

"And she's not alone…" Sheppard added, his own hand straying toward his weapon.

It wasn't all that often one of the members of an away team went off and picked up a glowing friend, after all.

"Indeed."

They were all waiting, now, even Rodney – who hadn't even considered retrieving his weapon. He was too caught up in the memory of his dream to feel like anything could bother him just then.

Melony stopped just shy of the entrance, well aware of the way her new companion was glowing – even though it wasn't all that bright it showed nicely in the near darkness of the night.

"Colonel."

Sheppard nodded his head.

"Colonel. Who's your friend?"


	7. 07

Mitchell turned.

"Colonel John Sheppard, meet Johvon… Johvon, meet Colonel John Sheppard."

Johvon gave a slight nod in Sheppard's direction, but his attention was on Teal'c, who was – of course – watching him intently.

"You are a _Jaffa_?"

If the question startled Teal'c, he didn't let it show.

"I am."

The others, of course, were _very_ curious, since they knew he hadn't gotten that information from Melony. She wasn't all that open when it came to strangers, and they knew she wouldn't have discussed Teal'c. Not in the short amount of time she'd been gone.

"How did you know that?" Mitchell asked, confirming what they'd all suspected.

"Because _you_ know it."

"You've been in my mind…"

"Through your _dreams_, yes." He looked at Teyla and Rodney – and then at Ronon and Sheppard. "In all of your minds."

"I did not dream," Teal'c said.

Johvon nodded.

"True enough. What little I know of your people I learned from Colonel Mitchell – who cares very much for them."

Mitchell scowled – although it wasn't really a secret that she was protective of the Jaffa – and their future.

"So _you_ sent the dreams?" Rodney asked.

"They are a part of you," Johvon told him. "I merely set them into motion. Your minds took over from there."

"Why would you do that?" Sheppard asked, just a bit annoyed. He had, after all had a very _intimate_ dream shared with someone that he liked, and respected, but honestly didn't feel he held any romantic interest in. "Just to get your kicks?"

Johvon clearly didn't understand the phrase, but he could see and _anticipate_ Sheppard's anger.

"I needed to learn of you. To learn what kind of people had come to my planet."

"We do not mean you any harm…" Teyla said, wondering why she'd been dragged into McKay's dream when she hadn't even had a clue what _Star Trek_ was before that moment.

Johvon nodded.

"I know that now, but I did not then. Not all humans can be trusted, and I did not understand the extra life force I felt in Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell."

"So… what did you learn?" McKay asked, curiously.

"Your people are very passionate, which is not always a good thing, since anger and hatred are also manifestations of passion."

Which was fairly apt, really, Mitchell had to admit. She was hardly a saint when it came to forgive and forget, after all. Look at what she'd done to the Goa'uld – and to the Wraith, for that matter – and only because of a burning need for revenge.

_Not only because of that…_ Talon corrected, reminding her that what they'd done to the Goa'uld had been done to free the Jaffa as well, and what the Wraith had faced they'd deserved for their atrocities over generations.

"Yet you deem us to be peaceful," Teyla replied before anyone else could answer.

"I did not say _peaceful_, Teyla Emmagan," Johvon corrected. "I said I believe you not to mean me or my people any harm."

"It's pretty close to the same thing," Sheppard said. "We've established that we're not going to hurt you."

"You have _people_ here?" Rodney asked, changing the subject completely. "Where? We haven't seen anyone – or any sign of a settlement…"

"My people are hidden," Johvon told them. "This has long been the only way I could safeguard them from the Wraith."

"But the Wraith are no more," Teyla said. "Why do they still hide?"

"There are still Wraith," Johvon disagreed. "Just not in the numbers there once were. I will not risk a chance encounter with even one who survived the purge, for my people are few – and very dear to my heart."

"You're their leader?" Ronon asked, still needing a definition of what exactly Johvon was.

"And much more – although I do not ask for it. It is simply what I must do."

"Why?"

"What are you?" Melony asked, again.

"What are your plans for this planet?" Johvon asked, ignoring the question.

"We don't have any plans for it," Sheppard said, annoyed that he'd evaded a direct question by asking another one. Of course, it annoyed him when anyone did that, so it wasn't anything new. "We were just looking around."

"The dreams made us stay," Teyla said. "We _are_ a very curious people."

There was a hint of a smile on Johvon's face as he nodded.

"I've noticed that in humans."

"Are your people not humans, then?" Teal'c asked.

"They are."

"But _you're_ not?" Mitchell asked.

"No."

"How many people do you know that _glow_?" McKay asked, just this side of sarcastic – even though he was usually far more careful about annoying Mitchell than he was with others, especially when Teal'c was around to scowl at him. "For that matter, how many people do you know that can get into your head and make you have dreams?"

Teal'c scowled, but Melony ignored McKay, more intent on finally getting an answer.

"You said you'd explain it," she reminded Johvon – which also reminded him, obliquely, that he owed her for the nightmare she'd had at his hands.

"That is true," Johvon agreed. "Please, sit down and be comfortable, and I will tell you a tale of a people who are far, far older than the Wraith."

"You mean the _Ancients_?" McKay asked. "We already know about them."

For the first time there was a hint of annoyance from their visitor.

"And do you also know of those who came _before_ the Ancients?" he asked. "Those who taught them?"

McKay was floored. He hadn't even considered that there had been anyone before the Ancients. What would they be? The _Ancienter_ Ancients?

"Um… no. We don't know about them…" he admitted, almost humbly.

"_Is_ there such a race?" Teyla asked, as the group walked over to the fire. All except Teal'c, who hesitated between curiosity about a people he'd never heard of and the need to guard his companions against whatever might come upon them while they were otherwise engaged.

"There _was_," Johvon said. He looked at the Jaffa, and gestured for him to join them. "Come, Teal'c. Nothing will harm us, and you will be interested in hearing this story, I think…"

Teal'c looked at Mitchell, who nodded. She kept her weapon close by, however – as had Sheppard and Dex – in doing so reminding Teal'c that they were all warriors as well, with reflexes and training that would keep them from being surprised by anything that may happen.

He walked over and stood near the fire, but wasn't able to relax enough to sit down, and if he hovered just a little protectively in the area that Mitchell and Teyla were seated in, well, who could blame him? And who would dare tell him to move?


	8. 08

"Perhaps some introductions are in order," Sheppard said as he walked over and joined the group seating himself beside Ronon – who was watching Johvon suspiciously.

"I know who all of them are, Colonel Sheppard," Johvon replied, amicably enough. "This is Teyla, Ronon, Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell and Rodney McKay."

"_Doctor_ Rodney McKay," McKay corrected. "You mentioned something about the people who taught the Ancients…?"

Rodney was never one to beat around the bush if he didn't have to.

Johvon didn't seem offended.

"Yes. The Ancients were hardly the first in the universe, after all – for all that they were very progressive."

"You mean doing things like building the Stargates…" McKay said.

"No. One of the _worst_ things they ever did was build the Stargates."

McKay looked scandalized.

"What? How can you say that? Look at all the things people can accomplish with the gates. Going to other worlds, finding new-"

"Finding people to war with, people to oppress, people who are trying to simply live their lives without being the next meal for a race of creatures who just happen to feed off the life forces of those very people who are supposed to be benefiting from the Stargates?" Johvon interrupted.

McKay made a face.

"Well…"

"Not to mention the Stargates allowed a relatively small population of monsters to subvert an entire race of beings to their own evil purposes," Teal'c added, clearly speaking of the Goa'uld.

Now McKay scowled, but Johvon simply nodded.

"Exactly. The Ancients overachieved, and caused much pain and horror in the universe."

"But they did _good_ things as well," Rodney said. "Look at the cities they built."

"Other races built cities also," Johvon said. "Theirs were destroyed by invaders – who found their worlds through the Stargate system."

"Okay," Melony said, ready for something besides a lecture – even though she had to admit _she'd_ never thought of the Ancients in such a light. Their guest made a good point. "We get it. We weren't talking about the Ancients, though. We were discussing you – and the people who came before the Ancients."

"The _Ultum_," Johvon said, nodding. "They were here before the Ancients rose."

"Here on this world?" Ronon asked.

"On several – including the world you come from."

"Earth?" Rodney asked, surprised.

"The one Atlantis rose from," Johvon corrected. "The Ancients built the city, but it was the Ultum who put the first tools in their hands."

"Where are these Ultum now?" Sheppard asked, curiously. "Why don't we have any records of them in the Atlantis databases?"

"I cannot say why the Ancients did not mention them in their records – or even if they _did_ and you just have not yet caught the references – but I am proof that they existed. Perhaps all that is left of them – aside from the fallout of their own accomplishments."

"Are _you_ one of them?" Teyla asked.

Johvon shook his head.

"They are no more. I am simply a construct."

"They _created_ you?" McKay asked, incredulous. "You're a machine?"

"No. I'm a theoretical entity brought to fruition."

"You're alive?" Mitchell asked, _almost_ annoyed but curious enough that she wasn't really.

"Depending on your definition of life."

Ronon scowled.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"It means I do not procreate, nor will I ever cease being." Johvon said. "I was created from the minds of the Ultum, and given over to the people of this world to guide and protect them when the Ultum left."

"So you're _not_ alive…?" Sheppard asked.

"I require sustenance in order to maintain my function."

"So does a _car_," McKay said.

"My requirements are much more complicated."

"You don't eat _people_, though, right?" Mitchell asked, causing Talon to give a purely mental snort.

Johvon smiled as well.

"No. I take my nourishment from my surroundings. From the people I protect."

Teyla frowned.

"So you feed on the _people_?"

She wasn't the only one who was suddenly reminded of the Wraith.

Johvon shook his head.

"Of course not."

"But you _just_ said-"

"I realize I'm just confusing you further by allowing you to continue asking me questions. Allow _me_ the chance to speak – to tell the story – and perhaps you will not be so confused."

Melony nodded her agreement to that, and while it was obvious that McKay still had a million questions, he nodded, too. The rest simply fell quiet and watched, which was all the assent Johvon needed.

"In the time before the Ancients, the Ultum evolved on this planet. They-"

"Were they human?" Rodney asked, interrupting.

Everyone turned reproachful looks on him, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm _sorry_, okay? I was just curious. The Ancients' records indicate that-"

"No. They weren't human as you are. But they were humanoid, and fair to behold, really. They evolved, adapted the world around them to their purposes and became more than the creatures that had developed around them." He hesitated, looking over at Rodney as if waiting for an interruption, but McKay carefully kept his mouth closed so he could hear the rest of the story. When he was certain he'd not be interrupted, Johvon continued.

"They became builders, using the resources of this world to reach first the planets which you see in the sky above us, and eventually several others. Most were uninhabited, and many were inhospitable."

"But not _all_…" Sheppard guessed.

"Not all," Johvon agreed. "On one or two they found life growing – and evolving – just as they had. These planets they watched over time, waiting to see if those who were to come were life forms that they could befriend, or if they would grow to become a threat. On one such planet they found the primitive precursors to the Ancients – who didn't call themselves that, of course. This, then, was their first contact with _humans_, and they studied them – from a distance so none discovered them, for they believed in natural evolution."

"Sounds a lot like the Asgard," McKay muttered.

Johvon shrugged.

"The Ancients proved themselves quickly, and soon the Ultum revealed themselves to the new race, offering peaceful relations. They would not go so far as to give the Ancients knowledge they didn't possess the maturity to use, but they were willing to work with them and show them-"

"But I thought you said that these guys taught the Ancients how to build Atlantis."

Typically, McKay couldn't manage to keep his mouth shut longer than a few minutes.

"It was completely unintentional," Johvon said, calmly. "The Ultum were a race that communicated almost exclusively in a telepathic fashion, and the Ancients were a vocal race. In order for the Ultum to make themselves known to the Ancients, they had to make contact with the minds of the Ancients and-"

"The Ancients were _telepathic_, too," McKay said. "They just-"

"The Ultum hadn't known that," Johvon said, now looking a little annoyed at the continual interruptions from the astrophysicist. "They'd never observed the Ancients doing anything mentally, only verbally or with hand signals, and the first contact with the entire species was a disaster."

"Howso?" Sheppard asked.

"The Ancients' minds were no match for the Ultums', and they were immediately overwhelmed and struck down."

"All of them?" McKay asked.

Johvon nodded.

"As with many races that rely on telepathy, what one knows all know…"

_Makes sense, if you think about the Light Ones,_ Talon commented. _They know everything the others do if they focus on that person_

"The downside of that is that what one experiences, _all_ can experience. And usually do. In this case, the entire race of Ancients was stunned for several days. Many died. Many more woke with much of the knowledge of the Ultum engraved into their minds permanently from the contact. Those who had this knowledge immediately shared it with the others, who in turned passed it down through the generations until the Ancients were building cities and weapons and devices that even the Ultum would not have recognized – or known how to control."

"The Ancients fared better, then?" Teal'c asked.

"That is for others to decide," Johvon said, shrugging. "We've already discussed the Ancients and their successes – or failures."

"What happened to the Ultum during all this?" Melony asked.

"Aware of what they'd done – and afraid of what may have been unleashed – the Ultum withdrew back to the few planets they held. They stopped going to other worlds, afraid of contaminating yet another race of people. They turned their attention inward, and eventually most moved on."

McKay frowned.

"They left?"

"Or ascended?" Sheppard asked, finishing that particular question.

"I don't know. I only know that they moved on. Those that stayed became watchers, but refused to show themselves –even when the Ancients moved in on planets that they held."

"So they watched the Stargates being built…" McKay said, sounding just a little awed.

"Among other things, yes. And eventually they were used, and humans started coming to the planets that before had never seen such people. They settled, and grew, completely unaware of those who watched."

"Then what happened?" Melony asked, knowing that somewhere the status quo must have changed.

"The Wraith came. The humans were harvested and the populations were devastated. Great cities crumbled as those who survived the initial cullings reeled and technologies became obsolete in the fight to simply survive. That is when the Ultum stepped in."

"What did they do?" McKay asked.

"They created me – and three others like me on other planets."

"To guard the people here?" Teyla asked. "How do you keep them safe from the Wraith?"

"The Wraith use their minds with terrible consequences, invading a person's thoughts, forcing them to do things they otherwise would not, and making them see things that are not there. The Ultum created me to render that ability ineffectual."

"How?"

"When a possible danger arrives on this planet – either from space or through the Stargate, I enter the subconscious minds of those arrivals and find out if there is a danger to my charges."

"In the form of dreams?"

Johvon shook his head.

"It varies, really. Usually I can simply read intent in a person's mind, but with Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c in this group I was uncertain what to make of them – so when you set up for the night, I used the dreams I sent and the reactions you gave to guide my decision about whether or not to destroy you."

"You can _do_ that?" Rodney asked.

"Easily."


	9. 09

"So after the first night you decided not to destroy us – _thanks_, by the way – and then what?" Sheppard asked. "We could have just left?"

"Had you left, I would have returned to my watching, waiting for others to come."

"But we stayed," Teyla said.

"Yes. You remained in the cave – which made me curious, since I was still uncertain of your intentions. Your dreams had been a definite mixture of passions, from love to anger, and you people are as varied as those dreams. I could not ascertain if you were a threat or not."

"So you sent more…" Teal'c said.

"Yes." And now Johvon turned to Mitchell. "They were _not_ intended to hurt, however. Merely to learn more of you."

Unwilling to let everyone in the group know what he was talking about; Mitchell kept her face impassive – with a lot of help from Talon.

"What did you learn?" McKay asked.

"Many things," Johvon replied candidly. "As a species you're wildly unpredictable, but the group you are with is honorable – with no ill intent towards my people."

"You figured that out from our dreams?" Ronon asked, clearly skeptical.

Johvon nodded.

"With your dreams come your thoughts, and your reactions to that which is placed in front of you. For example, you didn't know what bothered Colonel Mitchell in the dream you shared with her, and yet you were ready to place your safety in jeopardy to confront it."

Dex scowled, but McKay spoke up before he could say anything else.

"What about _my_ dream? He was going to _kill me_…"

"You were goading him, but he would not have killed you. For all that you may have deserved it, the weapon he had was set to quiet you, but not to damage you permanently."

"Oh, well _that's_ reassuring."

Sheppard didn't even bring up the dream he and Mitchell had shared, and the look she tossed his direction plainly said that she'd prefer he didn't. Instead, he changed the subject, hoping that Johvon wouldn't bring up _any_ more dreams. Including the Star Trek convention – and God only knew what he'd learned from _that_ one.

"So do we get to meet your people?"

McKay perked up.

"Yeah. What are _they_ like? You?"

"My people are asleep."

"We'll be here in the morning," John replied.

Teyla frowned, remembering something Johvon had said before.

"You told us you _feed_ on them. How can you protect them and feed on them at the same time?"

"It's not their bodies or souls that I require," he answered after a moment's hesitation. "I am created to sustain myself on their thoughts. The energy given off by their fury, their fears and their passions."

"You live off _thought_ energies?" McKay asked, confused.

"I am sustained by emotion."

"That's crazy. Who can make a machine that runs on _that_? You can't measure it. You can't sustain it for long periods of time, which means there must definitely some downtime in your history – not to mention the fact that there's _no_ way a-"

"You yourself are a prime example of emotions, Doctor," Johvon interrupted. "I am not a machine as you see them, and I was created by a race that was not only vastly superior to yours in technology, but also dwelt in the minds of humans for eons as they watched them. They understood emotions, and understood that even in a small population of humans there is always emotion. It is in your very natures. What better for me to subsist on?"

"What about now, though?" McKay asked, unwilling to lose an argument – or even a debate. "You said they're asleep."

"They undoubtedly dream…" Teyla said. "These dreams hold passions, as well – good or bad." She looked at Johvon for confirmation, and he nodded.

"Exactly. I have no downtimes, as you referred to them, Doctor, because there is no downtime for the people I watch."

"It's still crazy," McKay muttered.

Johvon wasn't offended however. Instead he smiled slightly.

"Perhaps for you it seems that way. It is normal for myself."

"Do your people know about you?" Mitchell asked.

He nodded.

"They believe me to be their god – though I tell them I am not the one who created them – nor am I one who will attempt to control their destinies."

"What if they wanted to leave here?" Teyla asked. "Would you allow it?"

"It happens occasionally. They have very little contact with outsiders, but if they wish to leave, I do not force them to stay. They are my people, but not my slaves."

"Not to mention, you can check the people out that they want to go with to make sure they're not a threat…" Sheppard added.

"There is that, yes."

"So… um… how exactly _would_ you have destroyed us?" Rodney asked, curiously. "I mean, would it have been with a weapon? Or something in our heads just blowing up, or what?"

"I would prefer not to say," Johvon told him, evasively. "Make no mistake, however, it would have been swift."

_Not very subtle…_ Talon said, hovering between approval and curiosity.

_He doesn't need to be subtle – and I don't blame him a bit for wanting to get his point across,_ Melony replied silently. I'd do it as blatantly as possible if someone were screwing with the Jaffa.

Not that she'd need to since the Jaffa were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

_My people need me much more than yours actually need you_, a voice in her head said quite clearly. A voice that didn't belong to Talon. Startled, she came to her feet before she even realized what she'd done.

"_Don't_ do that. Don't _ever_ do that."

Johvon looked at her in surprise – either from the reprimand, or from the fact that she'd been startled. The others around the fire looked just as startled and everyone but McKay had jumped up in response to Melony's own actions.

"What did he do?" Sheppard asked, looking over at Johvon warily.

"Forgive me, Colonel Mitchell," Johvon said before Mitchell could answer. "I assumed you were more comfortable speaking in your mind. You do it so naturally with the creature that dwells within you…"

She scowled.

"We do it naturally because it's the only way he can talk to me. I'd prefer _you_ stayed out."

_Easy Hot Shot, he probably didn't mean anything by it_

Easy for Talon to say; he was used to only speaking internally. Melony, on the other hand, didn't like anyone in her head that didn't belong.

"I apologize."

It was sincere and she knew it, but she still hesitated.

"Are you injured?" Teal'c asked. Which was his way of telling her he was right behind her no matter what happened. And that was all it took, really, to cool her down enough to accept the apology. The last thing they needed was a fight with this guy – especially since it was pretty apparent he could take them all out easily. Offended or not, violated or not, Melony wasn't going to pick a fight that would get everyone with her killed over something that could have been glossed over.

"No. I'm okay. It's all right."

Johvon smiled, broadly. A smile that was more cheerful than any they'd seen thus far.

"I'm pleased to hear you say that, Colonel," he said. "You are a far better leader than I could have guessed."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Rodney asked.

"It was a test…" Teyla guessed, proving once again that she was far more adept at reading the people around her than the others were. Something that had made her such a good leader for her people. "He wanted to see your reaction…"

She looked over at Johvon to see what he would say, and their guest nodded, looking pleased at her deduction.

"Very good, Teyla! Not just her reaction to the incredibly intrusive behavior, but also the way she responded to my apology." He looked over at Melony, who wasn't amused and showing that quite clearly. "I would never have been so discourteous if not for the fact that I needed to be certain of you and yours."

"And now you are?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Head towards the rising sun in the morning. You'll find my people less than a day's walk away."

With that, he vanished, leaving them all staring at each other.


	10. 10

Ronon Dex scowled.

"I say we leave."

Sheppard looked over at Mitchell, his own expression filled with displeasure.

"I agree."

"What?" McKay looked up at him incredulously. "We can't leave _now_. Didn't you hear him? He said we can go meet his people now."

"So?" Ronon was less than impressed and it showed. "They aren't going to have anything we need. We-"

"How can you _say_ that?" Rodney asked. "They have a guardian who feeds off emotions and can manipulate the minds of those around him while they're sleeping. Of course they're going to have technology! They probably have _all sorts_ of incredible-"

"Technology they will be willing to part with?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, we won't know until we go and find out, will we?"

McKay was clearly not going to let go of a chance to visit this new community of people without a fight.

Teyla looked over at Mitchell, who hadn't joined in on the conversation.

"What do you think Colonel?"

Since Melony was fairly certain Ronon had taken the dislike to Johvon on her behalf – and probably Teal'c and Sheppard had as well, she hadn't wanted to say anything. However she had to admit that she was curious about these people – and _Talon_ was definitely as interested as Rodney in any kind of technology they might find. Even if no one gave them access to it, if they saw something new it was always possible that between Talon and McKay – and the other brilliant scientists on Atlantis – they could probably come up with something similar.

It wasn't really much of a choice. Her angst over bearing the brunt of the worst of the dreams – aside from the one with _Sheppard_, which hadn't been awful at all – and the testing there at the end was hardly a contest for the possibility of new technology.

She shrugged.

"I'm not against checking these people out. Talon wants to go. But it's _your_ call, Colonel," she added. He was the one in charge of the group. She was simply there as backup.

Sheppard frowned.

"You're sure?"

"Why not?"

"Because the guy's arrogant and callous," Ronon said, annoyed.

"So is McKay," Melony reminded them.

"I'm right _here_, you know…"

"I would like a chance to meet these people," Teyla said. "As protected and hidden away as they are, it will be interesting to see what kind of society they have."

"There," McKay said. "_See_? I'm not the only one."

Sheppard looked at Teal'c, who raised a noncommittal eyebrow. Mitchell had already said she wanted to go, and that was enough for Teal'c. He wasn't going to follow her blindly, but this time it was hardly anything to worry about, really. It wasn't like she wanted to go invade a Wraith hive ship. Had any remained.

Finding his answer in Teal'c's expression, he looked at Ronon.

"Well?"

"I don't like him. And I don't trust him."

"But you'll go?"

"Yeah."

McKay beamed.

"We'll still have to wait until morning, though…" he said. "I wonder if I go back to sleep if I can get back to that convention…"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_"So you aren't worried about a trap?"_

Sheppard shook his head, even though he was talking to Elizabeth Weir, who was in the command center at Atlantis and couldn't see the motion.

"We don't think so, no."

_"But you really don't expect to find much we can use, either…"_

"No, not really. But you never know. We might be pleasantly surprised."

"And we might not be," Ronon added, pessimistically.

Weir hesitated, obviously weighing that in, as well.

_"How far away did he say it was?"_

"Within a day's walk."

_"Which could mean anything, really. He obviously doesn't know how slow Rodney walks."_

Ronon and Sheppard both snorted, amused, and Elizabeth Weir smiled – although they couldn't see it.

_"Do you want me to send you some reinforcements? Just in case?"_

John shook his head.

"Nah. We don't know that the invitation extends to more than just us – and it probably wouldn't look good if we brought extra people." He looked at Ronon. "He might think we don't trust him."

"_Or worse_," Elizabeth added. "_He might think you're planning some kind of takeover with the extra people."_

"Good point."

_" When are you going to start out?"_

"As soon as the sun comes up. We don't want to walk over strange ground without being able to see where we're going – and Rodney insisted on going back to sleep."

Although he was the only one. The others were standing watch; Teal'c with he and Ronon at the Stargate, Teyla and Mitchell back at the cave.

_"How long do you think you're going to be?"_

Weir wasn't all that keen on the idea of being out of touch with her off world teams, and didn't bother to try and hide her anxiety – especially with some kind of god-like being involved.

"Figure a day's walk there, a day there, and a day's walk back." Sheppard was a lot less nervous than Weir. He was used to these things, after all. "You can try to check in on us if you want, but I'm not walking all the way back here until it's time to go, so we won't be checking in until it's time to come back."

_"Very well, Colonel. We'll expect to hear from you no later than three days from now."_

"Right."

_"And if we don't, you can tell your friend that we're going to come at them with everything we have to find out why."_

"We'll be fine. We'll see you soon. Sheppard out."

It was nice to know she cared, though.


	11. 11

Rodney McKay gave a tired sigh.

"Okay, I need a break…"

Sheppard looked at his watch.

"Who had twenty minutes?"

"I had _fifteen_," Mitchell said.

"I had half an hour," Teyla answered, giving Rodney a slightly exasperated look.

"Twenty right here," Ronon said, looking smug.

"Bah."

Which only made Ronon smile.

"You guys owe _me_ dinner."

McKay scowled, realizing for the first time that this odd conversation had something to do with _him_.

"What? You had a _poll_ going?"

Sheppard nodded, not looking at all apologetic.

"Pretty much. _I_ had an _hour_, but I didn't think it would get so hot so quickly."

"That's not funny."

Teyla was smiling, though, which told him that _she_ actually found it highly amusing. Betting in such a fashion wasn't something that she normally did, and it was fun – and no harm to the losers when they lost.

"Of course, he _did_ have a large breakfast."

"He's standing right _here_, you know?"

Melony grinned.

"We can probably stop for a few minutes…"

They stopped, even though the sun had hardly moved since they'd left the cave.

"A day's walk, huh?" Ronon asked, not even bothering to take off his pack and sit down – although Rodney had done both.

OOOOOOOOOO

Several hours later – and more than one stop – the sun was well overhead and would have been uncomfortably warm if not for the fact that they had found themselves in a well-forested area that allowed plenty of shade to keep the temperature more bearable.

"You know, there is no indication at all that we're anywhere near _any_ kind of population…" McKay said, looking down at the device in his hand. A device that hadn't so much as beeped twice in a row since they'd started their walk.

"They could be hidden by Johvon," Sheppard said looking around.

"Or your little doohickey might not be working," Ronon added.

"It's working just _fine_," Rodney told him, just a bit crossly. Walking did that to him, after all.

"They wouldn't be very well hidden if any old doohickey could find them," Mitchell said, adding in her own agreement to what Sheppard had said. She was walking point, but they weren't all that far apart, so she could hear the conversation just fine.

"Well, that kind of makes it hard for _us_ to find them, too, though," McKay said.

"_You're_ the one who wanted to come," Sheppard reminded him. "We were all for going home."

"I wanted to come because I thought we were going to get a chance to meet Johvon's people."

"And so you shall."

They all turned toward the sound of the voice, guns coming up, but Johvon didn't even flinch. He merely waited until they realized it was him – some of them quicker than others – and then gave them all a benign smile.

"I _will_ ask that you not bring your weapons with you…"

Ronon scowled, predictably.

"Why?"

"To protect my people, of course."

"You think we'd shoot them?" Rodney asked, surprised.

Johvon shook his head.

"They have not seen such weaponry, and I would not have them alarmed. The projectile weapons must go – and the staff weapon and plasma weapon, of course – but you may keep your knives if you wish."

Mitchell and Sheppard exchanged a look, but Sheppard shrugged. It was a reasonable request, and a rational explanation. Besides, if something happened they'd still have their knives, and all of them – well, not McKay, but the others – were expert knife fighters.

"Sounds reasonable."

He set his P90 up in the crotch of a tree trunk where it would be out of the rain – if that were to happen – and off the ground so some forest animal couldn't get to it and chew on the strap or something. Hopefully it would keep any passing people from noticing it as well, just in case.

Teyla and Mitchell did the same, followed only a moment later by Rodney. After a long hesitation, Teal'c and Ronon gave up their weapons as well.

"I'm not going to be happy if I come back and it's gone," Ronon said as he wrapped his big gun in a spare shirt to protect it from the elements and put it in a tree.

Johvon nodded.

"It will be fine there, Ronon Dex, I assure you."

He grunted but didn't say anything else, and Mitchell and Sheppard both pulled out back up weapons and added them to the collection in the trees. Since Mitchell felt the same way about her brother's Beretta that Ronon did his plasma pistol, she made sure it was well protected, but didn't give Johvon the reproachful look she wanted to. Ronon had made his feelings quite clear and for her to do so as well would only be considered antagonistic.

_Sound reasoning._

McKay smiled, looking a little excited as he turned to Johvon.

"Looks like we're ready, then…"

The guardian nodded, turned toward the direction they had been going, and waved his hand. There was a dull shimmering – like the heat waves that made the sand watery-looking in the desert – and then it cleared. When it did, they all found themselves looking at a village. A large village.


	12. 12

Teyla looked at Johvon, who had been watching their reaction.

"What is it called?"

"The Village."

McKay rolled his eyes.

"They don't have a name for it?"

"I just told you the name," came the serene reply. "Walk down the main path, they are expecting you."

Mitchell frowned – and she wasn't the only one.

"They're expecting us?"

"Yes."

"How do they know we're coming?" Sheppard asked. "Did you tell them?"

He wanted to make sure of the kind of reception they were going to get, after all.

"I informed them last night."

"While they slept?" McKay asked.

"Yes. In their dreams."

"_Good_ dreams, I hope…" Sheppard said.

Johvon smiled.

"They're not going to throw rocks at you, if that's what you're worried about. When you are ready to leave, simply retrace your route."

"And if someone wants to leave with us?" Ronon asked.

"They won't."

With that, Johvon vanished, leaving them all staring at the place he'd vacated.

"I hate it when he does that," Mitchell muttered.

"As do I," Teal'c agreed.

"I think it's kind of cool…" McKay said, pointing his scanner towards the village. "There's no sign of anything more advanced than a cooking fire."

"Which tells us what?" Ronon asked, still somewhat annoyed.

"We're probably not going to run into anything too nasty. Technology-wise, that is."

Mitchell shrugged.

"A bow and arrow can do a fair amount of damage…"

_Good point_

McKay just huffed, and gestured for Sheppard to lead the way. That was _his_ job, after all. Right?

OOOOOOOO

It wasn't as small as it looked from their original standpoint. What they'd thought was just a collection of hovels turned out to be a fairly large grouping – easily the size of a small city rather than simply a village. The buildings themselves were made of wood, with thatch of some kind as roofing material, but despite the apparent crudeness of building material, the houses were all in extremely good repair, and the thatching looked brand new.

Streets that should have been dusty – or muddy if they were near a community well – were paved with tiny cobblestones that were so closely set they seemed to be one solid surface instead of hundreds of thousand little ones. They were also made of stones of various colors giving them intriguing but subtle designs that only added to the overall feeling of serenity that pretty much permeated the place.

And then there were the people.

The first of them had met them just as they'd crossed the imaginary boundary into the town limits. They weren't exactly what Melony had anticipated; given that they'd lived in isolation for so long she'd somewhat expected people who had a lot of similar characteristics. Instead, they were as assorted as she had ever seen. All different sizes, shapes, and even colors – and all of them smiling warmly to them as they passed, their outfits just as bright as the day and nice enough that Mitchell and Talon wondered if perhaps they were the Village's version of dress clothing or Sunday best.

_If they were expecting us, there's no reason to think they might not want to show off the best they have,_ Talon pointed out logically.

True.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Ronon asked, looking around and clearly wishing he had his gun – even though there was no discernable threat from any of those who were watching them.

"I'm not sure," Sheppard replied, honestly. "We'll play it by ear and see if anyone approaches us. You'd think-"

Sure enough, before he'd even finished the thought, a small group of important looking people broke away from a crowd of onlookers and moved purposely towards them.

There were four of them. An older woman in a bright green dress, a slightly younger man who might have been some kind of relation to the first woman since they looked a little alike, a young woman of maybe twenty-five with a wide smile and green eyes that wandered over the group but lingered on McKay, and a young man of nearly the same age, who was the first to actually step up to them and stop them.

"Hello. My name is Reight. Welcome to The Village."

Sheppard gave him a slight smile, taking the hand that was offered.

"Colonel John Sheppard. Nice to meet you." He looked over at his companions, making introductions. "This is Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagin and Doctor Rodney McKay."

Each of them nodded as they were introduced, and Reight nodded a greeting to each of them in turn.

"You are most welcomed here," he repeated. "It is rare for us to have visitors."

_I bet,_ Talon said, dryly. _If it takes that much effort to get an invitation from Johvon_

Melony gave silent agreement, but didn't answer him, because she was too busy watching the others.

"We can't stay long," Sheppard told him, "But we appreciate the chance to meet you and your friends."

Reight smiled.

"These are not my friends," he corrected. "This is my council. My mother, Cleesa; my grandfather Barlo; and my sister, Joy."

The three with him nodded their own greetings, and Cleesa stepped up to stand beside her son.

"You have traveled far, and I'm sure you must be tired and hungry. We have prepared some food and baths, if you wish."

McKay smiled.

"We'd _love_ something to eat."

They could probably skip the baths, though.


	13. 13

They were ushered into a large building that clearly served as some sort of meeting place, and perhaps some kind of banquet hall, since there were several long tables – set to accommodate at least a hundred and fifty people.

"There are rooms off to the side for bathing and cleaning up," Reight told them.

Before they could reply, they were ushered in that direction by the people of the Village, men into the room on the right and Mitchell and Teyla into the one on the left.

"Are you _certain_ you don't want a bath?" Joy asked, uncertainly.

Melony was well aware that they were fairly dusty from their walk, and a soak would be nice, but they weren't there to bathe and she could do that when they got home. From the look Teyla gave her, the Athosian was clearly thinking the same thing.

"No thank you," she said. "We'll just clean up a bit."

"We do not require assistance," Teyla added, effectively dismissing those women who had followed them into the room.

Joy nodded, and shooed the others out of the room. After telling them where they could find towels and showing them how to use the pumps and pointing out which ran hot water and which was for the cold, she left the room as well, closing the door behind her.

"I know her…" Teyla said, softly.

"Who?"

"Joy."

"From where? I thought you'd never been here…"

The Athosian shrugged.

"I have not been here, and I am uncertain where I have seen her, but I am certain I _have_ seen her before."

Mitchell frowned, trying to remember if she'd ever seen the woman on any other planet, but she had Talon to help her, and he was certain they'd never seen her before.

"We'll watch her…" Melony said, turning on the hot water and washing her hands and face before running water through her short hair – a definite advantage to not wearing her hair long like Teyla, who couldn't do that. "If you remember where you've seen her before, let me know, okay?"

Teyla nodded, washed her hands and face as well and the two left the room to rejoin the others.

OOOOOOOOOOO

They were all seated at the table so that none of them were beside each other. They weren't that far away – and all of them were at the same table – but rather by design or by accident, none of them were close enough to really carry on a conversation with anyone but Johvon's people.

_You're too suspicious,_ Talon told her.

You don't think it's odd?

_A little. But their ways appear to be fairly different from ours. And they're probably hard up for company. Look at Joy, after all. She's all over McKay – and I know he's not_ that _interesting…_

She _did_ look, of course, and saw that Reight's sister had pretty much claimed McKay as her own for the meal, chatting with him and smiling at pretty much everything he said – even though Mitchell couldn't hear what he was talking about.

She frowned, noticing that Teyla was watching as well. Obviously the Athosian was still trying to figure out where she knew Joy from.

"Are you all right, Colonel Mitchell?" Reight asked from her left side.

She turned to him and nodded.

"You introduced Barlo here as your grandfather…" she said, to cover the fact that she hadn't really been paying attention to what they'd been saying.

The older man nodded.

"I'm his mother's father."

"But you don't look old enough to be."

He smiled, taking a drink of the wine they'd offered Mitchell and the others but had ended up drinking themselves.

"My people age much slower than Cleesa's mother's do."

She felt Talon perk up at that little bit of information and didn't even need him to tell her the next question he wanted to ask.

"Her people?" she repeated.

Barlo nodded.

"I am not native to this planet. My people age slower – although the trait does _not_ seem to have been passed down to my progeny."

"So what brought you here?" Melony asked, curiously. As hard as it was to get past Johvon, he must have had something good going for him.

Barlo smiled.

"What brought _you_ here, Colonel Mitchell?"

"Curiosity, I suppose."

"It was the same for me. Only I had no reason to leave – and every reason to stay once I'd met Cleesa's mother."

_Isn't that interesting?_ Talon asked, speculatively.

Think they do a Light One and pull in breeding stock from outside? Melony asked him.

_He might just be a single incident…_ the symbiote replied – although he didn't sound like he believed it. _Just don't get any bright ideas about sticking around. This place is dull_

I wouldn't dream of it.


	14. Chapter 14

The meal was a good one, and Melony ate more than was probably good for her. The conversation had switched from Barlo's heritage to farming, but neither Mitchell or Talon were suspicious of the change. Those who were sitting around them all appeared to be traders of some sort and they were discussing the harvest of some kind of grain – which they explained was used in a vast number of products, both consumable and medicinal. And alcoholic, of course.

Apparently it was going to be a good crop, because all of those discussing it seemed pleased. Which was all well and good, but Melony wasn't all that interested in yields and bushels and she nodded with well disguised relief when Barlo asked her if she wanted a tour of their Village.

As they stood up, Teal'c disengaged himself from the villagers who had been trying – mostly unsuccessfully – to converse with him, and walked over and joined them.

"We're going for a walk," Melony said. "Care to join us?"

He nodded, and Barlo politely waited to see if any of the others were going to join them as well. Sure enough Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon immediately left their seats as well. Teyla glanced pointedly at McKay, who had looked up but hadn't stood up when the others had.

"Are you coming, Rodney?"

He looked over at Joy, then gave Teyla a pained look but stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"Barlo is going to show us around," Melony told him, hiding her smile when he brightened considerably. It was fun being doted on by a pretty woman, but McKay was just as interested in the place as he was the people. Especially since the people hadn't given him any sign of being any more advanced than they appeared to be.

Barlo simply gave him a bow when he joined them.

"What would you like to see first?" he asked.

"How about the Village power supply?" McKay suggested.

Barlo frowned.

"The what?"

"The place that generates the power that runs the lights," Sheppard explained, pointing at the lights that lined the ceiling of the building they were in.

"Nothing powers them," Barlo replied, looking up as if seeing the lights for the first time. "They just turn on when we need light."

McKay scowled.

"_Something_ has to power them, though. Even small traces of energy require a source."

Barlo shook his head.

"Nothing does, though. Come. I will show you."

He led them all outside the large building and over to a lamp on an iron stand that was clearly designed to be a street light of a much smaller sort than the ones on Earth. It wasn't lit when they approached it, but as soon as Barlo reached it, the filament inside lit up, illuminating them slightly in the midday brightness. He picked up the lamp from its base and at the same time turned to them.

"See?"

McKay reached out and took the light from him with a frown. The lamp remained lit.

"It must be a battery, then," he said, turning it over and examining it.

"Or maybe solar powered," Melony added, resisting the urge to take it from him so she could look at it. Of course, _she_ wasn't nearly as interested as _Talon_ – who was just as much a scientist as McKay – so it was Talon who really wanted to look at it.

"I don't see a panel…" McKay told her, still checking the lamp out.

"As exciting as this is," Sheppard interrupted, not bothering to keep his sarcasm in check, "I was thinking maybe we could continue with the tour…?"

Ronon clearly agreed, to judge by the annoyed scowl on his face, but he was silent, allowing Sheppard to speak for him – as long as he was telling them he wanted to leave.

McKay handed the lamp back to Barlo, who replaced it on the stand with a smile that told them all he was completely unconcerned about where the power source for the light was – no matter how interesting it was to them. Some of them, anyways.

"So all your lights work the same way?" Teyla asked as they walked away – and the lamp went out behind them.

Barlo nodded.

"Everything works that way. Would you like to see the mill?"

Melony groaned silently, even as Teyla nodded politely. She'd just heard all about that stupid grain, and now she was going to have to watch them _grinding_ it, too?

_It could be worse_, Talon told her.

She gave a purely mental snort.

I doubt that.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Almost three hours later, she was eating those words. Barlo was a thorough guide and apparently knew at least one representative of every kind of guild in The Village, because they had seen everything in the place from the mill to a jeweler to the sewage treatment area. In a word, it had been dull – and Ronon Dex was wearing an expression that plainly said he was going to self-combust any minute from sheer boredom. An expression that Sheppard would have been wearing as well if not for the fact that he was very good at concealing his emotions when he wanted to be.

The only highlight was their third visit, which had been a young man who was the Village tailor – and proved it by wearing what had to be one of the finest looking outfits Melony had ever seen. Especially on a simple villager. When she'd commented on it, he'd taken her measurements and promised to whip something together for her – which she doubted was really going to happen before they left the next morning – but it was the thought that counted.

As they were leaving a potter's shop, Mitchell was almost relieved to see that a small group of people were heading their way, clearly intending to intercept them. Barlo saw them as well and paused on the threshold, his hand still on the door.

Joy smiled as she walked up to them, but her gaze once more lingered on McKay.

"Are you enjoying your tour?" she asked.

McKay flushed slightly, clearly torn between an attempt at politeness in front of a pretty woman, and being his usual caustic self.

"Let's just say it's unforgettable…" he replied.

_ I can forget it_

Melony hid her smile.

Joy didn't notice. She turned to all of them, her eyes bright and cheerful.

"Barlo is being stingy, taking all of you for himself. We thought we'd see if you all were interested in individual tours?"

The people behind her bowed slightly; a mixture of male and female, and all of them were people who each of the team had been sitting near during their meal so there weren't any real strangers.

McKay frowned.

"_Actually_, I was thinking that I'd like a chance to maybe look around for-"

"I'll take you to the baker's, Doctor McKay," she offered, taking his hand. "He makes the best sticky rolls…"

Not surprisingly, Rodney lost his frown immediately.


	15. 15

I wish I'd been taken to the baker's…

Talon snorted in amusement.

_Joy did invite you_

Yeah, I know.

She _had_, but at the same time Reight had reappeared as well, and had mentioned that he was going to tour the outer farming communities and had invited her. Although Melony didn't know any more about farming than she did about making grain she was definitely interested in seeing the entire place before they had to go. The place was just plain weird, really, and she wanted to have a chance to see if she could figure out why. Teyla had gone with Joy and McKay – as well as Teal'c who didn't care about the bakery but wasn't going to leave Teyla with only McKay as an escort among these people – and Ronon, Mitchell and Sheppard had gone with Reight.

The farming area was a lot like those settlements of the Farmers who occupied the world the Light Ones lived on, and there really wasn't a whole lot to see. Certainly nothing groundbreaking in technology or excitement.

_Careful what you wish for,_ Talon reminded her.

I'm not wishing for excitement, she told him, just a little annoyed as she feigned an interest in a lecture in threshing from one of the farmers. Just something a little more interesting. Like the septic tank or something…

Talon snorted again, but didn't reply, and Mitchell turned her attention back to the farmer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You can see why Dinaa here is most sought after for his rolls," Joy said with a bright smile to McKay.

Rodney stuffed the last of the roll into his mouth and nodded. It wasn't exactly a cinnamon roll, but it was really close and the best he'd ever had – including those that his grandmother had made when he was very young.

"They're delicious," he mumbled around the mouthful. "Don't you agree, Teyla?"

The Athosian nodded, with a polite smile to the baker's assistant who had been serving them.

"They are wonderful."

The woman smiled appreciatively, and placed another one on McKay's plate before leaving them alone again.

"Are you not hungry?" Joy asked Teal'c, who hadn't touched his own roll.

The Jaffa shook his head.

"Perhaps later."

He wasn't completely positive what it was about the place, but he couldn't help feel just a little suspicious. Perhaps because the people were too nice, and Teal'c was more used to seeing the darker nature of a person before looking for the better half. Which was only natural considering how he'd grown up and lived.

"They're better hot," Joy told him, buttering Rodney's roll for him.

"I'm sure they are."

It wasn't going to make him eat to be polite, however. He simply continued watching those around him and listening to the conversation – which was mostly between Rodney and Joy who seemed to find the astrophysicist far more interesting than Teal'c did.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day was as boring as the afternoon. Mitchell and Sheppard did their best to ask questions that made them at least appear to be paying attention, while Ronon fought to keep from growling in frustration that there wasn't anything more interesting to see than various farm animals – nothing as interesting as a Mok, of course – and various crops that they might have been more interested in if they'd had the need for trade. As it was, all three of them hid (with varying degrees of success) their sighs of relief when Reight told them he'd shown them pretty much all there was to see.

"We should return to The Village," he told them with a gesture of thanks to the farmer that had been guiding them around the small homestead. "Night will be approaching soon, and there will be a celebration in your honor."

Sheppard smiled, just a little uncomfortably, Melony decided.

"That's not really necessary," he said.

"Nonsense, Colonel," Reight told him, waving his hand. "It is rare for us to have guests, and we _do_ love a reason to celebrate."

"Kind of makes you wonder what kind of dreams they had about us…" Ronon said softly over Mitchell's shoulder.

She had to nod her own agreement, since Talon had just said almost the exact same thing to her. Not that she didn't like a good party herself, but there was definitely something odd going on.

OOOOOOOOOO

"A party?" Teyla repeated.

Joy nodded, smiling cheerfully and taking hold of McKay's hand.

"A _celebration_. A way to welcome you to our village and assure you we are glad for your company."

"The meal has been more than sufficient," Teyla said, slightly uncomfortable. "We would not want to make you go to any more trouble than you already have."

Teal'c nodded his agreement.

"But there will be dancing," Joy said, ignoring their protests. "And good food – more than you'll ever see again, I'm sure. And music, and all sorts of entertainment." She batted her eyes artfully at McKay. "You did say you wanted to learn all about us," she reminded him. "How can you learn if you do not participate?"

McKay looked over at the others, his hand still firmly in Joy's.

"She does have a point, you know…"

Teyla arched an eyebrow at him, but he just gave her a look that pretty much begged her to go along. After all, flattery went a long way with McKay, and he was thoroughly enjoying the attention he was getting – even though he had to admit, he was surprised that Joy hadn't attached herself to Sheppard – or even Ronon. Probably, he'd reasoned to himself, she was one of those few women who actually cared more for brains than looks – or big muscles.

Teyla rolled her eyes, but finally nodded.

"As long as Colonel Sheppard, or Colonel Mitchell do not have a problem with attending this celebration, I suppose it will not hurt…"

Rodney's smile was wide but Joy's was even more so and Teyla suddenly realized that she knew exactly where she'd seen the woman before.

"We should find them and make certain, however," she said, smoothly.

Joy nodded.

"They are undoubtedly on their way back from their tour and will be in the celebration hall."

"Then that is where we should go."


	16. 16

"There you are…"

Mitchell was surprised to look around and see that it was Teyla who had come looking for her – and even more surprised that the Athosian looked agitated. She was normally as cool as the other side of the pillow – which never failed to impress Melony, who knew she was emotionally charged most of the time.

"Hey, Teyla," she greeted her, gesturing for Reight to precede her into the room they'd eaten in earlier. It was now decked out with decorations of all sorts – mostly flowers, plants and other earthy things that still looked remarkably festive. Ronon and John both hesitated, just in case it was something serious. "Where are Teal'c and Rodney?"

Not that she was worried about Teal'c so much as she was hoping McKay hadn't managed to get himself into trouble.

"They are already inside," she replied, moving away from the doorway to avoid the flow of people heading into the room. "I wanted a chance to speak with you…"

"Is everything okay?" Sheppard asked.

The Athosian shrugged.

"I am uncertain. However I know now where I have seen Joy before."

"Where?" Ronon asked before Mitchell or Sheppard could.

"I dreamed her. Or Doctor McKay did, I am uncertain."

Melony frowned.

"She was at that Star Trek convention?"

"Yes."

"So chances are, _you_ didn't dream of her," Sheppard said. "McKay probably did."

"Either way, it is _not_ a coincidence that a woman in a dream would end up being one of the leaders of this Village," Teyla replied.

"No. That's not a coincidence," Sheppard agreed.

"So you think Johvon had something to do with it?" Ronon asked, his voice getting softer, but gaining an edge.

"Who else?" Melony asked.

"But why?" Teyla asked, frowning.

"Anyone else in this place in your dreams?" Melony asked, looking not only at Teyla but at Sheppard and Ronon as well.

John shook his head. He had only had the one, and there hadn't been anyone in that one but her. Ronon echoed the motion.

"I have not recognized anyone else," Teyla said.

Melony looked at Sheppard again, and he shrugged. There were way too many villagers around them to have much more of a conversation than they'd already had.

"Not much we can do right now," he admitted. "But let's keep an eye on Joy – _and_ on McKay."

"Teal'c is watching him now," she said, smiling. And with good reason, since nothing was going to happen with the big Jaffa hovering over McKay's shoulder.

"Good. Let's get inside before someone comes looking for us."

OOOOOOOOOOO

The celebration was noisy and cheerful. There was a lot of food, a lot of music and dancing, and more alcohol than Melony had seen since the going away party Brad and Jack had thrown her after she'd blended with Talon. Despite all the ale, wines and beer, however, the celebration never reached the point of being actually rowdy. Just festive.

The villagers taught their guests several dances – although Teal'c declined every invitation to dance, the others all gave it at least a shot. Because of their sudden uncertainty when it came to the women of the village, Sheppard and Ronon pretty much stuck to dancing only with Teyla and Mitchell – when Ronon danced at all – but Rodney ended up partnering Joy for nearly every dance. Of all of them, it was he who had the best time, because none of them could manage to pull him away from joy long enough to share Teyla's realization with him.

When it was late enough that they could claim to be tired – they had walked a fair distance that morning – Melony finally found Reight and told him that they were ready to retire.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms," he offered, waving off a woman who had come to claim him for a dance.

Melony smiled.

"Barlo already showed us," she told him. "We can find them again. I'd hate for you to miss any of the party on our account."

Since the woman was batting her eyes in a most endearing manner, Reight smiled. He was young enough to have more on his mind than just his responsibilities as host. Which Melony was pretty much counting on.

"Are you certain you can find them?"

She nodded.

"Thank you for a lovely party."

He bowed, formally.

"It was our pleasure."

_Especially since he didn't have to do any of the work getting it set up,_ Talon scoffed.

You're so cynical.

She bid him good evening, and watched him gather up the waiting woman for the next dance before she gestured to Sheppard who rounded up the rest of the team. All except Rodney, who wasn't yet ready to call it a night. He came over, looking extremely unhappy.

"I don't really have to go, do I?" he asked, looking back at Joy hopefully.

"We need to have a chat," Sheppard told him.

"Can't we do it later? I'm kind of busy right now…"

This time the look was rather pointed, and Sheppard rolled his eyes, annoyed. He looked over at Melony, who frowned.

"We really do need to have a chat, Rodney," she told him. "It's important."

He scowled, and looked back over at Joy.

"At least let me say good night?"

Sheppard looked over at Joy, too.

"You have three minutes."

McKay knew he was serious, too, so he turned and practically bolted back to her side.

"This could be serious…" Teyla said, watching him go. "I have never seen him so infatuated before."

Melony nodded, also watching.

"Not even with the Light Ones."

And they were as fascinating as they came, after all.

"Almost as if he's found the woman of his dreams," Sheppard said, ominously.

And didn't that just make them all pause for a moment?


	17. 17

"This is _ridiculous_," Rodney said, annoyed. "How can I possibly have dreamed about a woman I haven't met before?"

Sheppard leaned back into the cushions that were generously littered on his bed. It had been the closest of their rooms and more than big enough to accommodate them all – and not so big that they had to shout.

"_Was_ she in your dream?" he asked, pointedly.

McKay frowned.

"How should _I_ know?"

"It was _your_ dream," Melony said from where she was sitting at the foot of Sheppard's bed, right beside Teyla, who had explained to Rodney where she thought she'd seen Joy before. "Was she there?"

_ "I don't_ _know_. I was surrounded by the cast of _Star Trek_. All of them more than willing and ready to sign anything I gave them and take pictures with me. Do you _really_ think I was looking at the women in the crowd?"

"Try to concentrate, McKay," Sheppard said. "This could be important."

"Look," Rodney snapped. "_I don't know_. I can't say she wasn't, but I can't imagine that she _was_, okay? It was just a dream."

"None of _us_ saw anyone from the village in our dreams," Melony told him. "At least as far as we've seen. It might be targeted specifically at you. So think about it, okay?"

He sighed.

"Fine. Let me think about it."

They all watched him, and he scowled.

"I can't think about it with all of you _staring_ at me."

Sheppard made an exasperated noise, but nodded.

"Go to your room, then, and think about it."

"But don't fall asleep," Ronon told him.

McKay flashed another annoyed look and left the room with a huff.

Melony watched him shut the door, and then turned to Teal'c.

"Watch his room, will you? Make sure they don't do anything stupid…"

The big Jaffa nodded and left without a word, and Sheppard turned to her.

"You think they'd try something?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know what's going on, but it's got something to do with McKay. As annoying as he is, I'm not ready to try explaining to Elizabeth why we let something happen to him. Are you?"

"Not really…"

Teyla smiled, despite the serious situation.

"Neither of you are fooling anyone, you know?"

Sheppard looked at Melony, who gave him a not-quite genuine quizzical look.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Teyla."

"Me, either," John agreed. "Now get out of here, will ya? I want to get changed for bed."

OOOOOOOOOOO

_"You seem distracted…"_

_Rodney shook his head, smiling at the woman who was sitting beside him in his room._

_"Not really, no. I just…" he paused, frowning. "I was supposed to be doing something, I think…"_

_"What?"_

_He shook his head; distracted by the perfume she was wearing. A tantalizing fragrance that was one of his favorites, even though he didn't know where he'd ever smelled it before._

_"I'm not sure. Something for Sheppard and the others."_

_"They ask a lot of you, don't they?" she asked, running a hand along his shoulder._

_He nodded._

_"Yes, they do."_

_"You should take some time to relax, then, Rodney." Her hand slid under his shirt, which was suddenly a lot looser than it had been, giving her free access to his chest and back. She smiled when he looked at her, shocked. "Maybe spend some time with me…?"_

_ Rodney McKay knew there was something he'd been planning to do. Something that someone had said was important. But he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. And with her hand sliding along his chest he really couldn't bring himself to care. Time enough to figure out whatever it was later. _

_He reached for her._

_"I think that's a great idea…"_

Teal'c frowned as he heard what could only have been a soft snore coming from the other side of the doorway to Rodney McKay's room. Far more quietly than one might think he could manage when they initially sized him up, the big Jaffa opened the door and looked inside. Sure enough, the astrophysicist was sprawled on his bed, sound asleep and snoring.

Teal'c shook his head and shut the door once more, and then reached for his radio.

"Colonel Mitchell…"

_"Yeah, Teal'c?"_

"He's asleep."

There was only a moment's hesitation, and when she spoke again there was a little amusement mixed with the chagrin in her voice.

_"Why am I not surprised? Let him sleep, Teal'c."_

"Very well."

He would still guard the door, though.

OOOOOOOOO

"Well, _that_ didn't take long…"

Teyla smiled, slightly.

"Do we dare allow him to sleep, though?"

Sheppard shrugged, looking over at Melony.

They were all in his room again, only now they were dressed in casual clothes meant for sleeping in.

"What do you think?"

"This place is crazy," Ronon said before Melony could answer. "I say we leave the minute the sun comes up…"

Mitchell nodded her agreement.

"Sounds right to me."

"Do we dare sleep tonight?" Teyla asked. "Perhaps we should just leave now…"

_No. I want to see if he throws another dream at you,_ Talon told Melony. _We'll stay another night and leave tomorrow  
_

She frowned, which made the others watching wait, because they all knew that she was probably discussing things over with Talon – and not liking what he was telling her.

Are you nuts?

_There has to be a reason behind the dreams, Hot Shot_, he told her. _I want to know what his game is…_

I don't.

_Yes, you do. You're just not willing to admit it_

She scowled.

_I'm not willing to face another dream like the one I had last night, okay?_

There was a flash of sorrow and guilt – which made her feel guilty for using the dream about Brad as an excuse.

Look-

_No, I'm sorry, Melony. I wasn't thinking. You're right, we-_

We'll stay tonight, and see what happens. You figure out how to keep from getting blocked out of the dreams and keep me from putting up with a repeat of last night.

He agreed, and she felt him distance himself from her as he went over what had happened the last two dreams and try to figure out what had kept him away from her mind while she was dreaming, and what he could do differently. Melony turned her attention to the external.

"Talon wants to stay the night," she told them. "I'm inclined to agree."

It wasn't _her_ call to make alone, though, and she knew it. Teal'c would follow her lead, but the others would decide on their own. She could only tell them what she wanted.

Sheppard shrugged. He had already decided that since no one had been hurt by the dreams, they'd probably be okay.

"I'm willing to stay."

Teyla nodded.

"As am I."

Ronon was looking at Melony, a question clearly in his expression that he wouldn't ask aloud. She answered it, anyways.

"Talon wants to stay…"

She wasn't the symbiote's slave, but she knew he was curious, and she was willing to trust him. Ronon knew how much the Brad dream had hurt her – he'd been there, after all. If anyone knew what it was costing her to risk another one, it was Ronon. The fact that she was willing to give it another night told him how much she trusted Talon – and how much she was willing to put herself through for him.

Ronon hesitated, and then shrugged.

"Fine."

He didn't trust Talon, but he did trust Mitchell – and the others. If they wanted to try it, then he'd stay, too.


	18. 18

_"Look, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're_ really _screwed this time…"_

_Mitchell scowled._

_"Why don't you try to think of some way out of this instead of trying to make us all give up?"_

_McKay shook his head as a console exploded above him, showering them all with sparks._

_"We're_ dead_! Okay? There's no way out of this. We're going to be over run any minute now, and the Wraith are going to –"_

_"McKay,_ shut up_!"_

_Sheppard ducked as yet another shower of sparks threatened their position, and a large explosion sounded from just outside the Jumper._

_Rodney looked as if he'd been slapped._

_"I'm telling you, Sheppard, there's_ nothing _we can-"_

_"Think of something!" Ronon snapped._

_"Like_ what_?"_

_"I don't know! Something_ brilliant_."_

_"You're always telling us just how smart you are," Sheppard told him. "Prove it."_

_"I've proven it more times than I can_ count_," Rodney shouted, his face turning red in fury. "Why don't_ you _guys come up with the bright idea for a change and leave me alone?"_

_Ronon's hand moved slightly, the big weapon in it suddenly pointed at McKay. His eyes cold and deadly, he started to say something, but McKay was having none of it. He was angrier than he could ever remember being. He pulled his own gun, forgetting for the moment about the Wraith outside their crippled craft._

_"Go ahead, big shot," he snarled. "See just how long you last without_ me _to depend on."_

_Sheppard drew his own gun, pointing it at Rodney._

_"At least we won't be slowed down by-"_

"Enough!"

_Melony stepped forward, but obviously wasn't the one who'd spoken. Her mouth had never moved, and she looked as surprised as any of them. In one hand she held her staff weapon, which was trained on Ronon. In the other was her Beretta – pointed squarely at McKay._

_Teyla hesitated, looking between Mitchell and McKay, her own P90 trained on Rodney, although she couldn't remember pointing it at him._

_"Who is that?"_

_"Who cares?" Rodney snapped, furious that they'd all turn on him at the same time. "Whoever it is, he's_ right_. I've had_ enough_. Maybe you guys don't think you need me, but I know someone who_ does_, and I'm going to stay with-"_

_"McKay…"_

_Again the voice spoke, and this time Mitchell looked around, almost dazed._

"Talon?"

_The others had heard him using her own throat and vocal chords – which distorted his voice. Melony had heard him in her mind, and this certainly sounded like him._

_"Yes. You all need to stop. None of it's real, and you're very close to tearing apart your team."_

_"They started it," McKay said, still holding his gun trained on Ronon. "They always expect me to save them, and never give me any credit when I do."_

_"We wouldn't expect it if you didn't always insist that you know everything," Sheppard told him. "Try shutting up and listening for a change instead of-"_

"That's enough!"

_This time they all felt a jolt, like each had put his or her hand on an electric fence. Weapons rattled as they hit the floor of the Jumper, dropped by hands that were suddenly numb._

_"This is a_ dream_," Talon told them. "None of it's real, and the true enemy isn't each other, but the one who's controlling the dream."_

_McKay looked ready to make some kind of sharp rejoinder, but Melony shook her head, hard – almost like a dog trying to shake water from its fur._

_"Talon?" She repeated, clearly confused._

_"Yes, Hot Shot. Wake up, all of you."_

_She felt another jolt go through her, and this time it felt like it was going to rip her brains right out of her skull._

With a startled curse, Melony Mitchell sat bolt upright in her bed.

Talon?

_Here_

What the hell was that?

_Another dream,_ her symbiote told her. _This time, though, it-_

He was interrupted by a quick knock on the door. Before she could even make a move to get up to open it, Ronon had it open and was halfway inside the doorway.

"You were there?" he asked, shortly.

She nodded, not surprised to see Sheppard and Teyla join him at that moment. Both of them looked like they'd just woken as well, and John looked furious.

"What was that all about?"

"It was most disconcerting," Teyla said, sitting down at the foot of Melony's bed. "_Never_ have I threatened an ally before."

"He had it coming," Ronon said, defensively. "I-"

"It was a _dream_," Mitchell told them all, pushing her blankets off and getting out of bed. "Johvon is screwing with us, trying to get us pissed at Rodney for some reason – and it's not going to work."

Although it looked like it had been working just fine a minute ago.

"What do you want to do?" John asked.

"We're out of here," she said. "Whatever they're trying to do, I'm not going to play a part in it."

"Nor am I," Teyla agreed.

There was a motion at the door just then, and they all turned to find McKay there, with Teal'c towering at his side. The astrophysicist looked unraveled, his hands clenched at his sides and his knuckles while.

"Um… did you guys just have the same dream I did?"

"I'd say there's a really good chance of it," Sheppard told him, coming over and closing the door behind the newcomers. "Were we being attacked by the Wraith?"

"That was the _least_ of it, really…" McKay said, looking around. He suddenly seemed very vulnerable, and Melony couldn't help but feel guilty. "We were… um… you guys were all…"

"It was a _dream_," Mitchell told him. "And not all _that_ realistic, at that."

"It _felt_ real," Rodney said, softly. "I thought you all hated me."

"We do not hate you," Teyla assured him, coming over and putting her hand on his arm. "We are your _friends_."

"But-"

Melony had only an instant warning before she felt Talon take over.

"Johvon is clearly trying to split us apart," he told them. "For what reasons, who knows? But it is clearly focused on Doctor McKay, here."

"Why would they want us to hate McKay?" Sheppard asked, not even phased by the sudden deep voice coming from Mitchell. He didn't hear Talon all that often, but this was hardly the time to be distracted by him.

"For the same reason they would want _him_ to feel isolated from the rest of you," Talon answered. "My guess would be they want him to stay here…"

Rodney frowned.

"What?"

"Why would they want him to stay?" Ronon asked. "What could they-"

He suddenly winced, and his hand went up to his head. A gestured that was echoed by everyone else in the room – except for Mitchell. She reached her hand out to Ronon to steady him, but before she even touched him he dropped to the floor. An instant later, everyone else did as well.

"What the _hell_…?"

"They are fine," a voice said from the corner. She looked and saw Johvon standing there, watching her.


	19. 19

Not willing to take his word for it – especially since she had absolutely no reason to trust him – Melony knelt down beside McKay, who was closest, and checked his pulse. Sure enough, it was strong and steady – as was his breathing.

"They are fine, Colonel Mitchell."

She ignored him and checked Ronon, and then Sheppard, Teyla and Teal'c. Johvon watched quietly while she turned Sheppard a little to keep him from being straight on his nose (it was a miracle he hadn't landed on it and broken it) and then stepped forward when she stood up again.

"I would not hurt them. Any of them."

She scowled.

"You seem to be doing your damndest to try and cause a _rift_, though…"

"That is necessary."

"To keep McKay here, you mean? Make him feel isolated until he doesn't even _want_ to go? Give him a pretty young girlfriend – or _lover_, or whatever? Let me guess; just like you did with _Barlo_?"

Johvon gave her a look that was a cross between annoyed and impressed.

"How did you-"

"How did I _know_? I _guessed_. The dreams were a pretty good giveaway, though. And you messed up with Joy, because _Teyla_ was in that dream with her and McKay, and she recognized her."

"It was necessary," Johvon said. "Joy needed to meet him."

"You throw that word around an awful lot," Mitchell told him.

"_Necessity_?" Johvon asked. "It is necessity that drives all that I do, Colonel. Necessity that keeps me constantly looking for new additions to my people. Necessity that-"

"Why would you want to add to your people?" she asked. "You have a very large population already. Surely you-"

"All is not as it seems," he interrupted. "Come with me."

She hesitated, though, even as he walked to the door.

"Where?"

"There is something you need to see." He correctly interpreted the look she gave her companions. "Do not fear for them. They will not wake until I allow it, and will be here when we return."

"_All_ of them?" she asked, pointedly.

He nodded.

"I would not keep Doctor McKay here against his will."

"Why do you need him anyways? The technology here is-"

"Doctor McKay is intelligent, yes, but that is not the main reason I singled him out. Please, Colonel, come with me and I will explain what-"

"Fine." She was tired of the runaround and could feel Talon's own impatience as well. "But they'd all better be here when I get back, or I'm going to-"

"They will be fine, Colonel Mitchell," Johvon assured her. "We won't be long."

He turned and left the room, and Mitchell followed him, closing the door firmly behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are we going?" she asked him after they'd walked for about half an hour. He'd led her out of the celebration hall and down what she now knew was the main street of The Village. At the moment, however, it was deserted, and Melony assumed it was because everyone was indoors celebrating.

_There weren't all that many people in the hall,_ Talon pointed out.

Not to mention we're not really that interesting, she added, looking around.

"To the hill above the Village," Johvon told her.

"Where is everyone?"

"You will see."

You don't think he really _does_ eat them, do you? She asked.

_Nah._

It was almost an hour before they reached the far edge of the Village, and then it took another twenty minutes to walk to the top. She had to admit, though, that if not for the fact that she was curious about what they were doing there in the first place, she would have said the view was worth the walk every time. Below them, The Village was comfortable and welcoming with the scattered lights coming from the streets and occasional home twinkling against the darkness of the night sky. It also gave her a chance to really see just how big the place really was.

"Impressive," she said, more to Talon than to Johvon.

"Not as much as you think…" he replied.

Before she could ask him what he meant, he waved his hand slightly, and more than three quarters of the Village suddenly vanished – lights, streets and presumably people.

Mitchell frowned.

"What the hell…"

Johvon looked down at the remainder of the Village.

"That is the total sum of the people living here, Colonel. The rest is simply illusion."

"What?" she looked over at him and then back down to the Village – which was now a motley lot of scattered homes and shops. All of them were still in good repair, and looked prosperous, but there were many, many less than there had been only a moment before. "What do you mean?"

"The people who live here do not reproduce as frequently as other races do, Colonel. Nor do they live as long. The Village – and this planet – are very isolated, despite the Stargate allowing access from other races, and as you are already aware, I do not trust many to meet those under my protection."

"So you've been losing population faster than they can reproduce…?"

He nodded.

"Which is why I was hopeful that Doctor McKay would stay. More people are needed, and he would have made a fine addition to the population."

"_McKay?"_

He smiled slightly at the question in her tone.

"You don't agree?"

"I _do_," she replied. "But I'm not sure why you would choose him over the others. They're _all_ exceptional people, after all…"

_Unless he just needs scientists_, Talon said. _It's not like Ronon or Teyla could do all that much if something broke down here…_

Johvon nodded.

"They are all amazing," he told her. "And _yourself_ equally impressive, really."

"But…?"

"But _you_ are committed to the Jaffa. Beyond all other things, you care for their welfare and their future. Added to the commitment you have to your own people, on Earth _and_ Atlantis, you would have been impossible to convince to leave them in favor of my people."

"True."

"Teyla is in the same situation. She is a leader of _her_ people, and would never leave them. Everything _she_ does, she does for them – which is why she joined with Sheppard and the others to explore ways to defeat the Wraith in the first place."

Which was also something Melony knew. Teyla impressed Melony and Talon more than they'd ever let her know – which was one reason she was so pleased with the match between Teyla and Teal'c. Although matchmaking wasn't something she ever did – and Teal'c's personal life was his own business.

_"Sheppard?"_

There was a slight hesitation.

"He would be a fine addition. However, he's committed, as well."

"To Atlantis."

Johvon nodded.

"And to yourself."

She frowned, but Talon nudged her to continue her questioning.

"And Ronon Dex?"

Johvon actually chuckled.

"Do you _really_ think he could have settled into life here?"

Melony smiled as well.

"Not a chance."

"Ronon Dex is _not_ Village material, and far too warlike for the people who live here to handle."

She nodded.

"He's almost too much for _my_ people to handle."

The smile that accompanied that statement plainly said that she was also very fond of him.

"Teal'c is committed as much to his people as you are – and to _Teyla_, which would stop him from making a match with anyone here, anyways. Not to mention the fact that he carries an extra life form. With Doctor McKay, I have none of those concerns. McKay is not relationally attached to anyone. While he _has_ fathered offspring, he is not allowed to rear them, and as such is not attached to them, either. He is brilliant, resourceful and open to the idea of settling down and raising a family. I-"

"What?" she couldn't help the annoyance in her tone, now, because she was suddenly furious as Talon helped her piece it all together. "You got into his mind and found out his deepest desire and now you're using it to lure him into staying?"

"It is necessary, Col-"

"No! It's _not_. It's appalling, and invasive, and disgusting. You want people to come and stay? Roll out a welcome mat or something. We're out of here."

She turned and headed back down the hill, her mind filled with anger, her heart filled with revulsion and her symbiote radiating hate.


	20. 20

"Colonel, wait…"

She was brought up short by the sudden appearance of Johvon in front of her. One moment he'd been behind her, and then next he was right there. Which might have impressed her if she hadn't been so mad. Egged on by Talon's own seething anger, she moved right by him, ignoring him as best as she could.

"Look…" He was in front of her again, and again she was brought up short. "You must understand. I _need_ McKay. My people need him. Much more than you do. You have many scientists. Surely you can spare-"

"You think this is about losing a _scientist_?" she snapped, her gray eyes flashing furiously.

"It isn't?"

"Rodney's my _friend_. I'm not going to let him be manipulated into some kind of-"

"He desires it, Colonel," Johvon interrupted. "If you were truly the friend you say you are, you would be pleased with this arrangement."

"It's all a _lie_! Joy isn't the woman of his dreams and this place is filled with people who don't really exist."

"_She_ is real. They are-"

"You've been inside McKay's mind," Mitchell interrupted. "Do you _really_ think that this place is enough of a reality for him?"

"He could grow to like it."

"He'd get _bored_. People like McKay…" she paused, wondering if he was even paying attention to what she was saying, and then decided that it didn't matter. "People like McKay aren't meant to be stuck into a happy little mold somewhere so they can live out their lives as merely an existence. They're meant to make a difference. He can't do that here – no more than the rest of us could have. You need to accept that, because the minute he wakes up, I'm going to tell him everything that's happening, and he's going to know the truth anyways."

"Perhaps he will surprise you and choose to stay?" Johvon challenged.

She shook her head, still angry and reeling from Talon's anger as well, but certain and calm where it came to what she knew and what she didn't.

"He won't."

She walked past him and headed back down the hill to the city – which was now complete once more. She didn't look back, but when he didn't reappear in front of her, it told her that he'd either given up or was planning something else. Either way, she'd be ready. Talon couldn't be blocked from her dreams, now, so Johvon would never be able to fool her again. With that very solid reality backing her, she'd be able to (hopefully) make sure the others were able to do the same.

OOOOOOOOOO

No one challenged her as she made her way into the city, following the path Johvon had taken her on unerringly. Of course, that was mostly Talon's doing, since Mitchell was more than willing to admit that she didn't have that much of a sense of direction. The walk did them both good, because Talon was able to regain control of his anger and turn it into something that was more of a grumbling presence in her mind – something far more manageable for her – and with that anger not so prevalent, she was able to go from angry to simply steaming.

She walked into the building she'd left a little more than two hours before – at least as far as her watch was telling her. The hall was silent, telling her that the celebration they'd left must have broken up, or simply quieted enough that the music played was too soft to be heard down the hall. Ignoring the temptation to go look, she headed for the room she'd left the others in, uncertain how she was going to wake them up – Johvon had said they wouldn't wake until he allowed it, after all – but determined to find a way.

Giving a relieved sigh when she saw them all where they'd been left, she knelt down next to Sheppard, first. Dropping her hand lightly on his shoulder – pretty much to determine that he really was there and not some kind of decoy – she was startled when he opened his eyes immediately.

He rolled over onto his back, looking up at her.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"You?"

He took a moment, clearly doing an internal self-check, and then nodded as well.

"Yeah."

"Help me wake the others."

She turned to McKay, but Sheppard put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"About Joy…"

She frowned, her hand just above Rodney's shoulder.

Does he know?

_It certainly seems so_, Talon replied.

As if he understood her hesitation – and she had to admit, he probably did – Sheppard gave her a slightly apologetic look.

"I saw it all," he told her. "Everything after you left here with Johvon…"

Her hand brushed against McKay's shoulder without her realizing it, and he startled her when he suddenly stirred under her touch, rolling over and sitting up with a groan. Which ended the conversation between Sheppard and Mitchell abruptly.

"How are you feeling, Rodney?" Melony asked him.

His answering look was bleak enough that it told her everything she needed to know. His reply nailed that particular coffin shut.

"How am I _supposed_ to feel?" he asked, with only a trace of his usual acerbic tone. "I just found out that the woman of my dreams is… just that…"

"She's real," Mitchell corrected. "Just not-"

"Just surrounded by a lie…"

Now his tone was as bleak as his expression, and she rested her hand on his shoulder once more.

"I'm sorry, Rodney."

He nodded, and ran a hand along his nose with what sounded suspiciously like a sniff.

"I suppose it was too good to hope for, eh?" he said, shrugging off her hand and standing up.

"Don't worry, Rodney," Sheppard said, putting his hand on Teyla's shoulder – and Teal'c's' – and waking them both simultaneously. "We're leaving."

Mitchell nodded her agreement, reaching over and waking up Ronon with a touch. He sat up instantly, and was on his feet only a moment later.

"The sooner the better," Melony agreed, deciding from the way everyone was watching her and McKay that they'd all seen the same thing Sheppard and Rodney had.

Rodney sat down on the bed.

"Can we stay until morning?" he asked, surprising all of them.

Ronon scowled, clearly ready to simply pick him up and haul him away with them.

"What? Why?"

McKay ignored him – as much as he could anyways – and turned to Mitchell and Sheppard, who were standing in front of him.

"I'd… well… you know, I want to say good-bye…"

Melony frowned; clearly not a fan of the idea, and McKay spoke up again, quickly.

"I mean, _she's_ real and all, you know? And probably doesn't know anything about what was happening…"

"You _think_," Ronon said, darkly, more than willing to be suspicious.

"I need to know."

Talon was still muttering in Melony's ear when Sheppard nodded.

"Sure. We can stay."


	21. 21

They didn't sleep again. Rodney sat by himself in a corner of the room, staring at his hands and resisting all attempts at conversation. None of the others were willing to force conversation on him – and didn't really speak with each other, either.

Teyla sat on the edge of the bed, throwing the occasional sympathetic look in Rodney's direction, while Teal'c and Ronon both guarded the door, weapons ready in silent vigilance. Mitchell and Sheppard stood near the window, each watching a different direction of the Village, but not too concerned, really. They were fairly certain there wasn't anything out there they couldn't handle, and they already knew that Talon could jerk Melony out of a dream, now, and she could do the same with the rest of them. Johvon wouldn't have another chance at getting to them in their minds. They were just going to wait for morning, and give Rodney his chance to say good-bye, and then get the hell out of there.

OOOOOOOOO

When the dawn finally came, it was greeted with a soft knock at the door. Teal'c opened it, while Ronon covered him, and Joy found herself staring along the barrel of Ronon's big weapon. She paled, but looked past it – and him – and met Rodney's gaze.

"I… I've come to speak with you…"

McKay glanced over at Melony and Sheppard, clearly asking what he should do. Neither of them moved, though, or said anything. It was Rodney's decision what he wanted to do, and they couldn't make that decision for him. Ronon lowered his gun, looking at McKay as well, and Rodney swallowed hard and nodded, pushing himself to his feet.

"Don't go far," Sheppard said, not moving away from the window.

McKay nodded again and moved past Ronon and Teal'c to meet Joy out in the hallway. They walked about ten feet down the corridor and Joy reached out her hand to stop him.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

He hesitated, but then nodded.

"How did you know?"

"I dreamed it…" her lower lip vanished between her teeth for a moment as she studied his face intently. "I don't understand… I thought you liked it here…"

"I do," he said. "I mean… I did. But I… I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because…" he hesitated again. "Because I have _responsibilities_ at home. With the others."

"But they do not appreciate you as-"

"Yeah, they do." He ran a hand through his hair, looking back towards the room the others were in. "They might not show it, but they do."

"We need you _here_," Joy told him. "_I_ need you."

He couldn't help himself; he took her in his arms and hugged her close – and she clung to him tightly.

OOOOOOOOO

"Do you think Rodney will be all right?" Teyla asked.

She was the first to break into the silence in the room that had fallen once McKay had left with Joy.

"He'll be fine," Sheppard said, still looking out the window. His tone suggested that he wasn't as sure as he was trying to sound, though. "He's tougher than he looks…"

Teyla didn't look any more certain of that than John sounded, but she simply nodded.

"We-"

Another knock on the door startled all of them. To allow Rodney all the privacy they could give him, they hadn't been watching him with his discussion with Joy – although Teal'c and Ronon were close enough to the door to hear if McKay needed them.

Teal'c answered the door again, and again Ronon covered him – although he didn't point the big weapon directly at the door this time. At the door was a man Teal'c didn't recognize, but Sheppard, Mitchell and Ronon all did. It was the tailor they'd met on their tour the day before, and he was holding a fair-sized bundle in his hands.

He looked into the room uncomfortably – clearly not used to having the scrutiny of so many people with weapons (which was a clear indication of the society he'd been raised in, Talon pointed out to Melony as she made the observation) – and gave Mitchell an uncertain smile.

"I heard you were leaving," he said.

"Who informed you of that?" Teal'c asked.

The tailor's smile faltered.

"I… actually, I _dreamed_ it. But I wanted to make sure to give you this before you left…"

He dropped the package he'd been carrying onto a small stand that was beside the door, and hurriedly left before anyone could say anything.

Ronon frowned, looking at the package suspiciously, but Rodney was suddenly in the doorway. He avoided making eye contact with anyone, but headed instead directly to his pack, which was sitting in the corner he'd been occupying most of the night.

"I'm ready…"

Sheppard nudged Mitchell, who hadn't had a chance to move away from the window, and looked pointedly down to the street below them. Melony turned her attention from Rodney to the street, and they both watched as Joy hurried away, her head bowed and looking as dejected as McKay did.

_You have to wonder how Johvon thinks this is taking good care of his people_… Talon said, clearly disgusted – and feeling a bit sorry for the woman who hadn't had anything more to do with things than Rodney had.

Melony gave silent agreement as she met Sheppard's gaze.

"Let's get out of here."

Sheppard nodded.


	22. 22

Elizabeth Weir frowned, looking back down at the report in her hand, and then over at Mitchell and Sheppard.

"So this… being… just gets in their dreams and manipulates everything?"

John nodded.

"Everything that has anything to do with his people, yes."

"And _you guys_…" Weir added, making it more of a statement than a question.

Melony nodded, glad that she'd suggested her and Sheppard handle the debriefing without the others – especially Rodney. No sense in making him go through it all again, after all. Luckily, Weir had agreed completely. There wasn't anything too scientific involved with their latest adventure so he wasn't needed, and for once he hadn't even made a fuss about being left out. He'd simply gone to his quarters once Carson Beckett had cleared him.

"Yeah."

Weir looked at Sheppard.

"_Both_ of you, right?"

"All of us except Teal'c," John told her. "And Teyla just shared Rodney's dream."

Elizabeth nodded.

"And Rodney shared one with Ronon, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you two?"

Mitchell couldn't help the way her ears suddenly warmed – and Talon's snicker in the back of her mind didn't help things – but she forced herself not to look over at Sheppard.

"We shared one, and I shared one with Ronon…"

"And nothing interesting?" Weir asked, curiously. "No meeting of your potential mate or anything?"

"Doubtful," John answered, his own gaze not leaving Elizabeth's to look over at Melony any more than she was looking at him.

Of course, Weir was far too experienced a diplomat to not notice that they were clearly hiding something. Luckily, she was also diplomatic enough to not ask them about it. Instead, she nodded, and hesitated, suddenly the one who was a little uncomfortable.

"Can I ask you guys a question? _Off_ the record?"

Sheppard's look immediately became guarded.

_"Maybe…"_

"Why didn't Rodney invite Joy back here? Surely he knew we'd have allowed that…?"

Before Mitchell could answer, John spoke up.

"He might not have thought of it…"

"Nah…" Mitchell knew better. "He thought of it. _I_ thought of it, and I wasn't the one who was in love with her."

"Then why-"

"Because she's an _experiment_," John said, surprising Melony.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Johvon's people are short-lived," Mitchell explained. "Barlow – Joy's father – isn't one of them originally, and she and her brother are Johvon's second to last ditch chance at saving his charges."

"His first chance being to recruit unwary travelers to stay and join the Village?" Weir asked, knowing the answer to that.

"Yeah."

"So he probably wouldn't let Joy leave, even if she wanted to?"

"I doubt it. No matter what he told us."

"Rodney _had_ to know about it," Melony said. "He had to have guessed. He's too sharp to have ignored all the clues once the truth came out."

Sheppard nodded his agreement, and Elizabeth shook her head.

"What a horrible thing to do to him. To anyone."

"And to _her_," Mitchell added. "I suggest we stay away from this place in the future."

"I agree completely," Sheppard said, closing the file in front of him.

"No recommendation to return and save the people that live in the Village?" Weir asked, a little surprised. Given Mitchell's symbiote's penchant for righting wrongs, she was somewhat surprised that Talon wasn't demanding blood.

Melony shook her head.

"We wouldn't have much of a chance against him."

"_And_ he's their only source of protection," Sheppard added. "As much as I can't stand what he did – and what he _tried_ to do – he's taking good care of them. The ones we met are well fed and doing at least as well as we are."

Weir looked over at Mitchell, who nodded her agreement.

"They're a lot happier than I am."

Which spoke volumes.

Weir hesitated, looking at the file in her hand, and then she nodded and closed it.

"I'll have Peter lock out the address from our list of viable planets."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sheppard was silent as they walked back towards the corridor that housed both of their quarters, but Melony knew he was itching to say something. She could see the tenseness in his every step, and the sidelong glances he shot her way whenever he thought she wasn't paying attention. Sure enough, as they reached the door to her quarters, where she'd stop and he'd keep going, he finally spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?"

_Right on time_… Talon said.

He's a good commanding officer, Melony told her symbiote. I left things wide open with that last comment.

_Why?_

I wasn't really thinking about censoring myself at the time, I guess.

It wasn't something she had to do all that often, really.

"Sure."

He hesitated.

"I'm not really sure how to ask you this, so if I mess it up, don't be… um… _annoyed_ or anything, okay?"

She nodded, leaning against the door to her quarters.

"I'll do my best."

"You aren't happy?"

Which wasn't the best way to ask any question, really, but she understood what he meant, and wasn't going to make him explain himself.

"I didn't say that."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you did."

She shook her head.

"I said the people in the Village are happier than I am. That's not the same as saying I'm miserable."

"You're not exactly tiptoeing through the tulips, though?"

"No."

"Without being too nosy, may I ask why?"

She hesitated, and then shrugged.

"That dream…"

"The dream?"

"It was a nightmare…"

He frowned.

"Well, I admit, it threw me for a loop, but it wasn't so _bad_, really. I mean, that whole thing where you put your hand on-"

"Not _that_ dream, John," she interrupted, actually smiling – and blushing a little as well. "The other one."

"The one with Ronon, you mean?"

She nodded, her smile gone, now.

"Yeah."

"So I'm guessing it wasn't similar to ours?"

"Nothing like it."

He hesitated, but then spoke up, asking her the question she'd absolutely known he was going to ask.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

_Yes_

No.

_You're never going to get over it if you don't talk it out with someone. He's a good choice, because he knows what it's like to lose companions – and more_

Sheppard nodded, completely unaware of the internal conversation she was having.

"I _had_ to ask, you know…"

Talon gave her a nudge, and she sighed.

"Actually… I think I _do_ want to talk about it. You have some spare time?"

Surprised, he nodded.

"I can spare you as much time as you need. Your place or mine?"

"Mine," she told him, opening the door. "I have booze."

She was going to need at least one drink to be able to discuss what Talon and Johvon had both revealed about her feelings about losing Brad. Probably she'd need most of a bottle…

"Shows what you know," he said as he walked past her into her quarters. "_I_ have booze, too."


	23. 23

Author's note: Okay, I thought I'd put this up days ago, but it never landed, so here it is again, and we'll see what happens this time, eh? There's a story in this chapter that Sheppard tells, and you'll probably want to comment on it, so feel free to :) There is alcohol involved.

OOOOOOOOO

She didn't have a lot of furniture in her quarters. There wasn't really any reason to have any. A bed, a dresser, a nightstand and a desk were all she needed – and all she wanted, really. It limited seating arrangements, however, and she motioned for him to take a seat on her bed, while she opened the bottom drawer of the dresser and pulled out a bottle and a couple of tumblers.

"Scotch okay?"

He nodded and settled at the head of her bed, leaning against the huge pile of pillows that she'd managed to obtain in her time on Atlantis.

"Great."

"Jack sent it to me," she told him as she poured.

"I always knew there was something about him that I liked."

She smiled and pulled the nightstand over to act as a table, then sat down on the foot of her bed.

"What do we drink to?" Sheppard asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't know…"

He nodded. He'd had days like that, too, and understood completely.

"Let's just drink, then."

He tossed his drink back, watching her, and she downed her own, even as she felt Talon pull himself back from her conscious mind – which plainly told her that he wasn't going to do anything to reduce the effects of the alcohol to her system. Which was just what she wanted just then. And he knew it.

Sheppard gave her a slight smile, and reached over and took the bottle.

"Another?"

She nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Doctor Weir?"

Elizabeth looked over as Teyla walked into the command center.

"Yes, Teyla?"

"Have you seen Rodney?"

She frowned.

"Not since you've returned. Why?"

"I was looking for him."

"Did you check his quarters?"

The Athosian nodded.

"I have looked in his quarters and the cafeteria. I could not find him."

Elizabeth hesitated.

"He might not want to be found right now, you know?"

"I have considered that. But I thought he might wish to discuss the events of the mission… perhaps it would make him feel better."

"Rodney knows Atlantis as well as anyone – and better than most. If you can't find him, he probably doesn't want to be found. He might just need some time to himself…"

"Bottling up negative emotions is not a healthy solution-"

"We do it a lot, Teyla…" Weir interrupted. "God knows he has a reason to this time." She gave the Athosian a tight smile, which did nothing to hide that she was worried about Rodney as well. And other members of her expedition. "If he doesn't show up by breakfast, then I'll get worried."

OOOOOOOOOO

Her bottle was gone, and they'd moved their small party over to Sheppard's room to get his by the time she was drunk enough to start the discussion she really didn't want to have.

"I read your file…" she said, filling his glass first – since it was only fair considering it was his alcohol they were drinking now. The only difference was, he had more than one bottle – which really only made sense, since he was more social than she was.

He nodded.

"I figured you probably had."

His drink of choice was also scotch, which suited both of them just fine. Of course, they could have been drinking seawater by then and not really cared.

"You've never been part of an SG team before you came here…?"

"I never _heard_ of the Stargate until a short time before I came here."

She nodded.

"I was. A part of a team, I mean."

He nodded, taking a sip of his drink but never taking his attention from her.

"I know. You led SG-2."

"You read my file?"

"McKay told me."

Of course he did.

"What else did he tell you?"

Sheppard shrugged.

"Mostly about Talon and what you did to the Goa'uld."

She stared at her drink.

"My second in command on SG-2 was a man named Brad Anderson… When I left the team we became lovers."

"He's a lucky guy."

She shook her head, ignoring the compliment.

"He's dead."

Sheppard didn't say anything, pretty sure she wasn't finished talking. Sure enough, she downed her drink, and spoke again without waiting for him to reply.

"He and my team took a fall. They didn't run into an ambush, and they weren't saving the world. They were just exploring some stupid out of the way worthless planet, and the ground under them gave way and swallowed them up…"

"It was an accident?"

She nodded, tears rolling unchecked down her cheeks.

"A _stupid_ accident. They didn't know the ground was unstable." She sniffed. "I would have known, though. If I'd been there, it wouldn't have happened…"

"You don't know that…"

"Talon spent decades studying geology…" she said. "He would have noticed. He would have warned _me_, and I could have told _them_. They'd all be alive if I had been there…"

"Or Talon might not have noticed the unsteady ground, and you'd have died with them."

"I wish I had."

"Don't say that, Melony," he chided, putting his drink down. "Don't even _think_ that way…"

"It's true, though. I miss him so much sometimes… I… the dream I shared with Ronon? He was there. He accused me of replacing him. Said that I-"

"It was a _dream_. A horrible _dream_. That's all."

"But it's true. I _did_ replace him. Carson-"

"Do you really think Brad would want you to be alone the rest of your life just because he isn't here?"

She hesitated, but shook her head.

"No."

"Of course not. Because he loved you. He'd want you happy… even if it meant not being with him…"

She sniffed again, and Sheppard picked up his drink once more.

"Let me tell _you_ a story…"

She nodded and he leaned back against the wall at the head of his bed and took a healthy swallow of his drink before he continued.

"I was married. Did you know that?"

"No."

It wasn't in the file she'd read. She was sure of that.

"I was. To a girl I'd known since high school." He smiled at the memory.

Melony couldn't help herself. Even though she knew he wasn't married anymore, and knew that there couldn't be a happy ending to the story, she still had to know.

"What happened?"

"She died." He said it with a calm that she knew he wasn't feeling, and it made her feel guilty to have asked. But he wasn't finished. "We knew she was going to. She was diagnosed with a degenerative spinal disease less than six months after we were married. We knew it was coming."

"I'm sorry, John."

He nodded.

"Me, too. She was a wonderful woman." Now it was his turn to brush away tears. "But she wouldn't want me to be alone… I know that."

"You are, though…" Mitchell pointed out. Something she never would have said, sober.

He shrugged.

"I won't be forever. She wouldn't appreciate that." Now he looked at her, pointedly. "And neither would Brad."

She didn't reply, but he really didn't expect her to. Instead, he reached out and got hold of the bottle, filling her glass and his own once more.

"There's nothing wrong with being happy, Melony."

Somewhere far back in her mind, she felt Talon's agreement – even though he didn't say anything.

She stared at the drink for a long time, and Sheppard did the same with his own, each of them lost in their thoughts. Finally Sheppard sighed.

"We should go find Rodney."

She nodded.

"Good idea."

He'd need someone to talk to, after all. And they were both definitely in the mood.


	24. 24

With a new bottle tucked into his jacket, Sheppard and Mitchell left his quarters and headed down the hall to McKay's. Melony palmed the 'doorbell' and they heard it echoing inside the room. She stepped back, and stumbled, but Sheppard caught her by the back of her jacket before she could fall, and she giggled.

"Thanks."

"Watch your step…"

"Tripped over my shoelace."

He grinned, and the two of them stood side by side, weaving slightly as they waited for McKay to answer the door.

"He might be somewhere else," John said after a minute or so.

"Where?"

Sheppard shrugged.

"The commissary?"

"_Eating_?"

"It's what he does best…"

She snickered, but reached out and tried the 'doorbell' again.

"I doubt it. He's probably here."

"He's not answering."

"Maybe he doesn't want company?"

"He just doesn't realize it's _us_."

While Mitchell seemed to be considering that, Sheppard opened up the panel beside the door and started messing with the crystals and wiring.

"What are you doing?"

"Breaking in."

"Why?"

"To see if he's in there."

There was a time when that kind of logic would have had her shaking her head in disbelief. At the moment, however, it seemed to make perfect sense, and she just nodded, leaning against the wall as Sheppard continued to fiddle with the door's controls. A moment later it swooshed open, and he gave her a grin.

"See?"

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"McKay taught me."

Ironic. She peeked her head in, but didn't see him, and Sheppard walked in like he owned the place.

"Rodney?"

"Check under the bed," she suggested.

He frowned.

"What?"

"He might be under the bed."

"Why would he be under the-"

The other door opened just then, and McKay entered the main quarters from the bathroom, dripping wet and wearing only a towel, which was wrapped around his waist. He stared at them in amazement for a long moment before speaking.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you," Sheppard told him.

"You could have knocked."

"We _did_," Melony said. "You didn't answer."

"I was in the shower…" he frowned. "How did you get in here?"

"I broke in."

"Why?"

"We thought you might want some company," Mitchell replied, while a voice in the back of her mind snorted.

"I was in the _shower_…" McKay repeated.

"We didn't _know_ that," John told him. "We thought you were just avoiding us."

"Have you two been drinking?" McKay asked sarcastically. Then his eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Melony, who gave him her best smile – which was a little goofy just then. "Oh my _God_…" he said, sniffing the two of them, suspiciously and then looking in their eyes. "You're _drunk_, aren't you?"

Sheppard looked at Mitchell, who heard that same snort in the back of her mind again.

"Maybe a _little_," he said, holding his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart, and then staring at the hand as if he'd never seen it before.

"Maybe a _lot_," Rodney said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it. You're both soused!"

"At least we're not _naked_," Sheppard told him, sitting down on the bed, simply because standing was too much effort.

McKay's grip on his towel tightened.

"I'm not naked."

"And _wet_," Melony added.

"I was in the-" he cut himself off, clearly annoyed, now. "_What_ are you two doing here?"

"We thought you might want to talk."

"What?"

Melony sat down beside John.

"We thought you might need someone to talk to," she clarified. "So we're here…"

"You're _drunk_."

"We're still here," Sheppard said.

"Talk about what?" Rodney asked them.

"You know…" Melony replied. "The mission. Johvon…"

"_Joy_," Sheppard added, pulling out the bottle from his jacket and looking for glasses.

McKay lost his annoyed look, but neither of them were able to read his expression, now. Of course, neither of them were in any condition to read a Dick and Jane book either, at that moment, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Oh." Rodney looked around, but couldn't find anything to put on. "No. I don't need to talk about that."

He turned and went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Melony looked at Sheppard, and they stood up at the same time, heading to the door and opening it.

"Do you _mind_?" McKay snapped, reaching for the towel he'd dropped. "I'm trying to get dressed."

"You don't want to talk about it?" Sheppard asked.

"No."

With the towel once more firmly wrapped around his waist, he pushed them both towards the door. Easy enough to do since they had no balance at the moment, and couldn't resist.

"We brought booze," Mitchell told him.

"It'll make it hurt less," Sheppard added.

McKay sighed.

"Let me get dressed."

He shut the door between them once more, and they looked at each other stupidly.

"What did that mean?" Sheppard asked.

Mitchell shrugged, and sat back down on the bed – although sprawled might have described it a bit better.

"Beats me. Find some glasses, Colonel."


	25. 25

Sheppard couldn't find any glasses. He managed to find a couple of paper cups and a coffee mug that was personalized with Rodney's name (and every little letter he had behind that name), and when McKay came out of the bathroom more or less fully dressed, he found the two of them on his bed, cups and mug all filled with alcohol and sitting on his night stand. Mitchell was sprawled on the bed on her stomach, looking at a book she'd clearly pulled from under the bed, and Sheppard was holding McKay's laptop.

"You know… I don't really need to talk…" McKay told them, walking over and taking his laptop from Sheppard before the Colonel could drop it. Not something he'd normally worry about, but Sheppard's hands weren't all that steady just then, and Rodney had a lot of information on his computer he needed. "I'm fine."

"Then you can just keep us company," Melony told him, sitting up on the bed and setting the book on the nightstand, and reaching for the mug and one of the paper cups. She held the cup out to him, and he pretty much didn't have a choice but to take it. He gave a slight smile, though when he took it.

"I can't believe you're drunk…"

"Why's that?" Mitchell asked, handing the mug over to him. It had his name on it, after all. "I'm over twenty-one."

McKay frowned.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's the legal drinking age in the states," Sheppard supplied, reaching over for his paper cup.

McKay rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, I can't believe you can even _get_ drunk – what with Talon and all."

"Who?"

Sheppard snickered, and Mitchell heard a laugh in the back of her mind that made her giggle once more. "Oh, Talon… He can pull back when he wants to…"

"I didn't know that."

She nodded.

"He's done it before. Otherwise we'd drive each other crazy."

"Huh."

McKay sat down on the edge of his bed, and looked down into the mug he was holding.

"He's always _there_, though, right? You always know he's there…"

"Sure."

"Must be nice."

"What do we drink to?" Sheppard asked.

McKay smiled, slightly, looking at him.

"Friends?"

"Lost loves?" John suggested.

Rodney frowned, but the three of them drank to it anyways. McKay gagged on the drink a little, but downed the entire mug.

"She isn't a _lost_ love," McKay told him while Sheppard gave him a refill.

"Joy?"

"Yeah. I never really _had_ her to lose her."

"It was a close thing, though," Melony said, her own drinking slowed just a bit in deference to the fact that there was only one bottle, and Rodney hadn't had any, yet.

"Not really…"

"Looked pretty close in that dream…" John replied.

"It was a _dream_," the astrophysicist said. "And you guys were ganging up on me."

"It was only a dream," Melony agreed. "We wouldn't have done that."

"You've ganged up on me, before."

"Not like _that_," Sheppard disagreed, shaking his head and draining his cup while Rodney did the same. "That was vicious."

"Yeah." Melony leaned back against the pillows on McKay's bed, getting more comfortable. "We'd yell at you, but I'd never pull a weapon on you."

Rodney looked over at Sheppard, who nodded his agreement.

"Never."

"I know that." McKay told them. He held the mug out so Sheppard could fill it again. "But it was pretty real at the time."

"It'd _never_ happen," Melony said, shaking her head. "You're my friend."

Rodney looked over at her, almost spilling his mug.

"You _meant_ all that stuff you said, didn't you?"

"Which stuff?"

"The stuff you told Johvon," McKay said. "About me being your friend, and being too good to be stuck in his happy little mold…"

"I didn't say anything about you being _too good_ for them," she replied, draining her drink this time. "I said you wouldn't be _happy_ there. I was right, too, I bet."

"But you meant the part about me being your friend, didn't you?" Rodney persisted.

She nodded.

"Of course I did. You are."

"We might _pick_ on you, Rodney," Sheppard told him, speaking up. "But we're your friends. Don't ever doubt that."

McKay smiled, and finished his drink. It was going down a lot smoother, now, but he didn't even notice.

"I figured you meant it…" he told Melony.

She nodded.

"I did."

They were silent for a long time, then. Each lost in their own thoughts, and the others giving Rodney a chance to mull through the discussion they'd had. Melony had closed her eyes and was almost asleep when McKay finally spoke up again.

"That's what made it so easy to leave, you know…"

She opened her eyes, and noticed Sheppard doing the same.

"What?"

"I have to admit I _was_ a bit tempted," Rodney said. Something he'd never have admitted without alcohol in his system. "But not so much that I'd leave you guys."

"We're glad to hear that," Sheppard told him, sincerely. Something _he'd_ never have admitted if he were sober.

Which had been the whole idea behind the alcohol in the first place.

"We need you here, Rodney," Mitchell told him, rolling over and sitting up a bit more. "More importantly, we want you here. You're a part of this team, and there'd be a big hole here without you."

"A _big_ one," Sheppard agreed.

McKay smiled, pleased. And then frowned.

"Was that a fat joke?"

"A little."

Mitchell snorted, amused, and filled McKay's cup once more.


	26. 26

Elizabeth Weir jerked awake immediately at the sound of the chime to her quarters sounding off. For one thing, she wasn't the deepest sleeper in the world – the role of leader of the Atlantean expedition had cured her of _that_ habit quickly – and for another, she was well aware of the fact that nothing good happened when someone knocked at your door in the middle of the night.

She looked at her watch as she rolled out of bed with a groan.

"Three in the morning?"

What could possibly be going wrong at three in the morning? There weren't any teams offworld, and there weren't any dangerous experiments going on – as far as she knew.

She opened the door, and found Peter Grodin there, an amused glint in his eyes that belied the hour. And had her completely confused.

"Peter? What is it?"

"Sorry to wake you, Elizabeth," he said, his voice just as amused as his eyes. "I just thought you should see something…"

She frowned.

"What?"

"Come see."

She looked down at what she was wearing and sighed. Obviously he wouldn't have woken her if it wasn't worth seeing, and at least it didn't _appear_ to be an emergency of any sort.

"Let me get dressed."

OOOOOOOOOO

It was only a few minutes later that they were walking down the hall, and Weir had to wonder why they were heading towards the commissary. She held her questions, though, because he was already speaking.

"I was up late helping Zelenka work on a side project – the one that we're doing with those people on B-291 – and decided I was hungry. I went to the commissary and found them. I went and told Teal'c – since I wasn't certain what else to do – and he said he'd take care of it."

"Take care of what?" she asked, curiously, as they walked into the commissary. She froze, though, at the doorway, and frowned again.

There was a small group of people standing and sitting around one of the tables in the far corner. Teal'c, Teyla and Ronon Dex were the ones standing. Rodney McKay, John Sheppard and Melony Mitchell were the ones sitting – or _sprawling_, really, because none of them looked all that upright to her. Of the three, Rodney was the only one who was giving any indication that he was even alive. Sheppard and Mitchell were both completely still.

"Are they okay?"

Grodin grinned.

"They're drunk."

"What? Are you _sure_?"

He nodded.

"Definitely. Come and see."

She followed him over, and nodded to Teal'c and Ronon, who had noticed her entrance immediately. Teal'c had scowled when she'd arrived, but gave her a slight nod by way of greeting, and Teyla gave her a warm smile. Weir walked over and sat down beside Sheppard – and felt her eyes water immediately.

"Wow…"

Sheppard – and presumably the other two since it couldn't _all_ be him – reeked of alcohol.

Teyla's smile grew.

"They have consumed a little more than should have, I believe…" she said.

"A _lot_ more," Rodney McKay told them, lifting his head from the table where it had been resting. He looked bleary-eyed at Weir, and then over at Sheppard and Mitchell – the former leaning against the wall, the latter with eyes closed against a world that was probably spinning crazily.

"You're drunk?" Weir asked, amazed.

"I'm _nineteen_…" Rodney told her, and then chuckled as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. When she looked at him oddly, he only giggled. "See? Nineteen is the legal age in…" he shrugged, still amused. "Well, it doesn't matter, I suppose, but it was a lot funnier when Melony said it to me."

Weir looked over at Teal'c.

"I didn't think Tok'ra could _get_ drunk," she said. "Doesn't the symbiote stop the alcohol from having any affect on the host?"

Teal'c nodded.

"They can, however, choose not to, apparently."

"Talon chose not to," Rodney said, taking a drink from the personalized mug that was in front of him. From the looks of it, it wasn't coffee. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Why did you-"

"Hey, don't look at _me_," he interrupted. "I was minding my own business when they came knocking on my door wanting to rehash sad stories and practically forcing me to drink with them."

Which suddenly explained a whole lot more than it probably would have. They'd been drinking because of the latest mission – and likely had assumed _Rodney_ needed a drink, as well. She had to wonder what Sheppard and Mitchell had dreamed about that would leave them feeling the need to so completely and utterly drown it out – literally. At least for a little while.

To judge from the look on Teal'c's face, the First Prime understood as well.

"We should put them to bed," he said. "If we leave them here, they will only injure themselves."

"Or even worse," Elizabeth said, standing up, "They might decide to go for a walk and vanish over a railing somewhere."

Ronon stepped forward.

"I'll take Mitchell."

Teal'c nodded. Sheppard and Mitchell were completely out and would need carried. Sheppard was heavier than Melony, so the Jaffa would take him, while Ronon was plenty strong enough to carry Mitchell. Rodney was conscious enough that Weir and Teyla could probably just drag him along the corridor to his own quarters.

Elizabeth leaned over and touched Rodney's shoulder to get his attention and he looked up at her, his eyes not focusing just right. She smiled, reminded of the last time he'd had too much to drink – although _Mitchell_ had been wise enough to steer clear then.

"Come on, Rodney, let's get you to bed."

He shook his head.

"I'm not sleepy."

Teyla smiled, too, and put her hand under his arm, lifting him easily to his feet – although he lurched at the last moment and managed to grab his mug.

"Come on. You will want to be someplace else when you wake in the morning…"

He drained his mug and allowed them to haul him away, telling them about his cat the entire time. Grodin looked at Teal'c and Ronon.

"Do you need help?"

Ronon shook his head.

"We've got them. Thanks."

Like he needed any help carrying a scrawny thing like Mitchell? He looked over at Teal'c, making sure he didn't have a problem with him carrying her – she was supposed to be his goddess after all – but the Jaffa simply picked Sheppard up into his arms like he weighed next to nothing.

"Try not to drop her."

Ronon grinned, and picked Mitchell up fairly easily – despite the fact that she was as limp as a rag doll. She roused at the unfamiliar touch and opened her eyes. They were red, and even more unfocused than McKay's.

"'s going on?"

He could help but smile at the slurred words.

"You're drunk."

She hesitated, but then nodded.

"Probably…"

Otherwise they'd wasted a whole lot of good booze.

"We are putting you and Colonel Sheppard to bed," Teal'c informed her.

She turned in Ronon's sure grip to look over at Sheppard, and then up at her First Prime.

"Not _together_, though… right?"

"I had not intended such."

"Good. We can't have that. What would I…"

She drifted off as her eyes closed and her cheek rested once more against Ronon's chest.

"She's going to be miserable in the morning," Ronon told Teal'c.

The Jaffa nodded; it was hardly the first time he'd seen a human drunk – and he was certain it wouldn't be the last.

"Indeed."

Of course, she must have been pretty miserable to start with – otherwise she probably wouldn't have been drinking in the first place.


	27. 27

A slight humming that was coming from somewhere inside her skull woke Melony Mitchell from a restless sleep. She groaned, winced as she realized her head was killing her, and then buried her head under a pillow for good measure, hoping that she could somehow suffocate and escape what she knew was going to be a horrific hangover. The pillow couldn't block out the humming, though, and she shut her eyes tightly, holding her breath.

_Good morning_

Don't start… she warned him. I'm not in the mood.

_I know_

His voice was insanely cheerful, and it didn't help.

I'm _dying_. What are you going to do then, huh?

_Carson's beside you. I suppose I'll just pop on over to him…_

She didn't open her eyes, and didn't take her head out from under the pillow, but she did reach out with one hand and immediately touched something warm and slightly scruffy. A quick run over with her finger told her it was a chin.

It _is_ Carson, right?

Talon chuckled.

_Yes. You wouldn't let them put you to bed with Sheppard…_

She frowned.

What?

_Never mind, Hot Shot_

Easy for him to say; it felt like her head was going to fly off any minute.

Are you going to fix this?

_And leave you with the belief that drinking yourself into oblivion doesn't come with a hefty price?_

My head is going to fall off…

"Are you awake? Or just wishing you were dead?"

The voice was soft – and muffle by the pillow – but the accent left no doubt who it was beside her. Not that she really had any to begin with.

"I'm awake."

"_And_ wishing you were dead?"

She groaned again, and dared to peek out from under the pillow. The room was dimly lit – luckily – and even that was way too much light for her at the moment.

"Gah…"

He smiled sympathetically, and reached over to cover her eyes.

"Need something for your head?"

His hand was delightfully warm and soft – surgeon's hands – and she tried to relax a little to ease her head. But it didn't work. Not that she really had expected it to.

"I _have_ something. He's just too busy being annoying to do anything right now."

_I'm not humming anymore…_

She sighed, and buried her face in his shirt, feeling miserable and not at all ready to start the day. What had she been _thinking_?

Carson hugged her close, his hand sifting through her hair gently.

"What were you _thinking_?"

She shrugged.

"It was a rough trip…"

"So you thought you'd get _likkered_ up and that would make things better?"

Hearing him use such a hick phrase with his Scottish accent made her smile around her headache.

"I hadn't really considered the next morning…"

_Obviously_

"Obviously."

She groaned again, annoyed at getting the lecture from both inside _and_ out – and definitely not in any condition to pay attention to either. Talon made a rude noise in her mind while Carson pressed a tender kiss against the top of her head.

At least I know who _loves_ me… she muttered silently.

If he had eyes he would have rolled them.

_Fine_

A moment later she could feel the edges of her headache beginning to fade.

"Talon's fixing it?" Carson asked, feeling her start to relax in his arms as the pain eased.

She looked up, surprised.

"How did you know?"

He smiled.

"I'm a _doctor_. I'm supposed to know things." He shifted a little to get more comfortable, and then gave her a serious look. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Whatever it was that happened on your mission that drove you into a bottle."

She hesitated and shook her head.

"Not really."

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it…"

"I know." She didn't know how she felt, though, and she didn't want to discuss it sober. And she had _no_ intention of going anywhere near a bottle any time soon.

_Good decision…_

He didn't press, and she loved him for it. Instead he continued running his fingers through her hair, comforting both of them.

"Who else was drinking with you?"

"Rodney and John. Why?"

"Just curious. I expect they'll both need something for their heads soon. They don't have your advantage when it comes to choice of painkillers."

She smiled, sending Talon a silent thank you.

"True. I should go check on them…"

"They're _probably_ still asleep," he reminded her. "They won't thank you for waking them up."

Good point.

She nodded her agreement and melted against him, more than willing to be cuddled.

"I'll find them later."

"Follow the whines," he told her, smiling again. "That'll lead right to Rodney."

She chuckled and closed her eyes. Maybe she'd go back to sleep now that her head wasn't pounding anymore.


	28. 28

Elizabeth Weir smiled as she spotted the lone figure sitting in the same spot she'd found him in the evening before – although she was certain he wouldn't have remembered it. She poured herself a cup of coffee and walked over, still smiling.

"Good morning."

Rodney McKay looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and winced, then put his head back in his hands.

"There's nothing good about it…"

Her smile grew.

"May I join you?"

"As long as you don't want to discuss anything too _complicated_," he warned her, not looking at her. "I don't think I could even manage algorithms right now."

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Don't remind me." She was still smiling, and he scowled. "You could at least _pretend_ to care that my head is going to pop off my neck and roll around on the floor any minute, now…"

"Why didn't you go see Carson and get something for your head?"

"I went by the infirmary, but he wasn't there."

She frowned, and looked at her watch.

"It's _noon_."

"I know. And stop shouting."

She took a sip of her coffee.

"You're not eating?"

He turned a little green and made a face.

"I'll wait."

She smiled. He wasn't in the mood for a conversation, it was obvious, but she was enjoying herself.

"So whose bright idea was it to get drunk?"

"Melony's – I _think_." He frowned, trying to remember. "They were both pretty lit by the time they invited me to join them."

"That should have warned you…"

"I don't get a lot of invitations," Rodney told her seriously, his misery making him far more open than was the norm. "I'm not going to pass one up from those two." He hesitated, and then shrugged. "Besides, at the time, it _seemed_ like a good idea."

"And now?"

"It was _still_ a good idea."

Hangover or not.

He started to say something more, but they were joined by John Sheppard, who also looked the worse for wear – although he didn't appear to be suffering nearly as much as McKay.

"Good morning…"

He was carrying a cup of coffee, but it hadn't been touched. Weir decided his stomach was probably just as delicate at the moment as Rodney's.

"It's afternoon."

"Same thing." He sat down beside McKay, and looked over at him. "_You_ look like crap."

The reply was sarcastic and instant.

"Thank you."

Weir couldn't help it; she smiled again.

"How are _you_ feeling this morning?"

Sheppard set his coffee down and leaned back a little. His eyes were red and there were definite telltale signs of a hangover – complete with a nasty headache – but he shrugged.

"About how I expected to last night."

Weir shook her head. She knew he wasn't a hard drinker – the night before had only been the second time she'd seen him drunk (the last time being after the farmers had managed to get his entire team drunk with their innocent-looking brew that was so potent – so it made her wonder if something had happened on the planet that needed drowning in liquor. Or maybe it had been the dream he'd shared with Mitchell?

"Are you going to be okay?"

She didn't mean his head, and he knew it. While she couldn't ask him outright about other motivations for what he'd done the night before (well, she could, but in another sense she couldn't) she did want to know if he'd managed to excise whatever demon had been chasing him the evening before.

He shrugged.

"It wasn't for my benefit."

"Oh."

She looked over at Rodney, who had his head in his hands once more and wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him. Sheppard met her gaze, and she knew in that look that it hadn't been entirely for _Rodney's_, either.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. We're fine."

She smiled.

"You could have taken a tumble over the railings last night or something, you know?" She scolded. "Next time, no walking around unless you're sober."

Not to mention, she'd probably sprained her back helping Teyla put McKay to bed.

John smiled, and took a sip of his coffee, grimacing at the taste – although hers tasted fine.

"Yes, Ma'am."

OOOOOOOOOOO

When she woke again, her headache was far more manageable and there was no sign of the earlier nausea. To judge from the warm body beside her Carson was still there, and she was snuggled up beside him comfortably.

Talon?

An amused surge of affection met her immediately.

_Feeling better?_

Thanks to you.

_And to Sheppard_, he reminded her.

True. She stretched, feeling muscles that were stiff from being in bed late complain about the motion. I should get up.

_Probably, yes_

"Awake again?"

The voice was deliciously close to her ear, his breath tickling her. She opened her eyes and looked over at him, smiling slightly.

"Far more than last time…"

"Feeling better, too?"

She nodded.

"Much."

"Good." He brushed a kiss against her ear. "I need to get up. Will you be okay?"

She nodded again.

"I'm going to go find some breakfast…"

And take a shower. And maybe get a cup of coffee. Or maybe she'd get coffee first.

"Better make it _lunch_," he said, smiling warmly.

"It's that late?"

He nodded, getting out of the bed.

"I'll see you at dinner, if you're free."

Stretching again, she nodded and sprawled a little more, taking up his side of the bed as well.

"I'll be there."

But she wasn't going to drink anything stronger than juice.

Talon snorted, amused.


	29. 29

The ocean was fairly calm – although as high up as he was there was definitely a breeze. The ornamental edging that ran vertically from ceiling to deck every thirty feet or so managed to block a fair amount of it and the light jacket he was wearing kept him from feeling the rest, so he wasn't bothered by the breeze – and the ocean was something men and women had been contemplating for centuries when they needed time to think. It was a perfect setting, really, and he wouldn't have moved just then for anything.

"You're going to catch a cold out here…"

The voice was fairly soft, but it still startled him. He turned and gave Colonel Mitchell a slight smile.

"It's sunny."

"According to _Peter_, it's supposed to be raining soon."

She walked up beside him and gestured to the far off clouds he'd been watching. Clouds that were definitely dark, but far enough away that they weren't anything more than just something to add to the scenery.

"I'll go in before that happens."

She nodded, and leaned against the railing, her body turned slightly towards him instead of the railing. A _listening_ position, he knew – although the one psychology class he'd taken had been a fiasco and he hadn't been able to take it too seriously.

"How are you feeling?"

The question was more than a simple _how's your head_, but the way she'd phrased it made it possible for him to take it that way if he was disinclined to enter into a deeper discussion. That courtesy made him feel pretty good. Almost as good as the invitation to join her and Sheppard the night before.

He shrugged, trying to do justice to the question but still a little uncertain exactly how he was feeling. It wasn't every day someone got into your head, found that which you wanted most and then tried to seduce you away from your home with the perfect bait.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "Sometimes I'm relieved, sometimes I'm sorry I left…"

"Which are you more?"

He smiled.

"Relieved."

"Good." She hunched her shoulders a little against a particularly stiff gust of cold wind. "Otherwise I'd feel guilty…"

"For what? Telling Johvon where to go?" He shook his head, his smile a little less sad, now. "I _saw_ the whole thing, you know. You were magnificent."

"I was _angry_."

"Which was even more impressive," he replied. "I've never seen you like that."

Now she shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"It was to me."

There was a moment of silence, then, and she looked away. He wondered if he'd embarrassed her. Before he could say anything, though, or apologize if he'd been out of line, she spoke again – although she was still looking out over the water.

"I don't know if I ever said this, Rodney…" she said, seriously. "But I _do_ consider you my friend."

He blushed, and was glad she wasn't looking at him to see it.

"I… um, that is to say, I…" he fell silent, feeling awkward and dumb, and was amused by the feeling rather than annoyed as he normally would have been. He had a large vocabulary and he was normally more than capable of utilizing it. Before he could stammer out anything that even sounded somewhat coherent, she continued.

"I'd hate to be the one that kept you from what you wanted, though…" she told him, turning to him, now, with her gray eyes serious. "And I wouldn't be much of a friend if I ruined your dreams just because my own prejudices got in the way."

Rodney shook his head.

"What Johvon did wasn't right. You saw that a lot quicker than I did and you acted on it – a lot quicker than I _ever_ could have."

"I wasn't the one he was trying to manipulate," she reminded him. "And I'm not the one he threw the hot woman at…"

"That's because he knew _you_ wouldn't have fallen for it."

Now McKay sounded bitter, but it was aimed purely at himself. Melony shook her head.

"Don't do that to yourself, Rodney," she told him. "You fell for a dream that anyone would want. There's nothing to be ashamed of, and the only one you should be mad at is Johvon…"

"He didn't get to you."

She snorted.

"Of course he did."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"He just made a mistake and sent me a dream that ripped me apart – something he didn't intend to do, I'm sure."

"About Brad Anderson?" he asked.

She hesitated, but nodded. It was a fair question and deserved and honest answer. She knew that more than a few people had heard about Brad – the military was as full of gossips as anyone, really, and the death of her old team wasn't classified or even a secret. Many things had been a secret – or more just private, really – but she was surrounded by geniuses. It hardly took a rocket scientist to figure some things out, after all.

"Yeah."

The two of them fell silent again, and she noticed that the dark clouds that had been on the horizon were getting closer – and the wind was definitely picking up. McKay hadn't noticed.

"You know…" he said, hesitantly. "If you want to _talk_ about it…"

She smiled.

"I already did. And then I got drunk with a couple of good friends."

That made him smile. Right there was worth the hangover, he decided. A sharp gust of wind struck them both, making Mitchell shiver and ruffling through McKay's hair.

"We should go inside," he said, noticing that she looked cold.

She nodded.

"We could go find some of the others and see what they're doing. Sheppard mentioned teaching Ronon and Teyla poker…"

"I'm not good at poker…"

"Even better."

He chuckled and started to raise his hand, then hesitated but only for a moment. He touched her shoulder, his eyes serious but no longer bleak.

"Thanks for the talk…"

She nodded, giving him a smile that lit up her gray eyes even in the gathering darkness of the approaching clouds.

"That's what friends are for."


	30. 30

"This game's stupid."

Ronon Dex tossed his five cards into the middle of the table and leaned back in his chair with a scowl. A scowl that only made John Sheppard smile as he hauled in the large pile of chips that he'd just won.

"You just need more practice. Look at Teyla, _she's_ doing all right."

Which only made Dex cross his arms over his chest and look even more annoyed – if it was even possible. Teyla had several stacks of chips in front of her, neatly arranged by color and divided into equal numbers. Ronon had started with some, but they were almost all gone.

"She's probably cheating."

Teyla smirked.

"I have only just learned the game. I cannot cheat until I understand it better."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Not really."

"I'm going to bed."

John looked over to make sure he wasn't really upset, and decided that he wasn't.

"Come on, it's still early."

"I'm tired."

"And _losing_," Rodney added, smugly.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, too," Melony said, tossing in her own cards and pushing her pile of chips to Teal'c, who was sitting beside her. He had a decent sized stack of his own, but since all they represented were peanut M&M's, she figured she might as well share the wealth.

"What?" McKay asked, surprised. "_Already_?"

"I was up late last night," she reminded him, standing up.

"So was I. _And_ I was up before you."

She smiled.

"That's your fault, not mine."

Elizabeth smiled.

"You might have had something to do with it."

Melony shrugged, amused.

"Maybe. But Carson's waiting."

Ronon stood as well.

"I'll walk with you."

She nodded her agreement and they walked out, with the others watching them go.

"Carson's a lucky guy…" McKay said, shaking his head. He was still somewhat bemused by the conversation he and Mitchell had shared earlier, and feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

"Why do you say that?" Teal'c asked, bringing McKay up short.

The astrophysicist wondered if he'd just buried himself into a deep hole, assuming that Teal'c would think the worst of his statement. The last thing he wanted was for the big Jaffa to be angry with him. He already didn't like him all that much.

"No reason," he said, shrugging and trying to look as innocent as the statement had been. He honestly hadn't meant anything by it. Nothing more than he'd said, anyway. "I was just thinking aloud. Colonel Mitchell's a great person. It'd be great to have someone like her to settle down with…"

Which earned him a sympathetic look from Sheppard and Teyla that he hadn't been looking for. Teal'c surprised him, however. Instead of scowling – or looking meaner than he already did – he frowned and shook his head.

"A Tok'ra would be the worst choice of a mate for a human."

Now everyone around the table – those who were left – were looking at him.

"Why do you say that?" John asked.

While he didn't exactly disagree with Rodney on his statement, he was surprised by the Jaffa's response. And even more surprised when he actually answered.

"The Tok'ra are a long-lived race, like the Jaffa," he replied. "She will outlive a human by many decades. A human mate will grow old and die long before Colonel Mitchell even shows signs of age. It is something that has happened before, leaving the surviving Tok'ra alone, and the aging human burdened with the guilt that they will soon leave their beloved alone."

"That's awful…" Weir said, frowning.

Teal'c nodded.

"Indeed."

Weir was looking between him and Teyla, obviously considering the fact that those two also shared a relationship that was doomed from the start. They both knew it however, so she assumed they had either discussed it, or chose to ignore it. Either way, it wasn't her business. Instead, she changed the subject, aware that Teal'c wouldn't really feel all that comfortable discussing Mitchell much longer.

"It's my deal, right?"

Sheppard nodded, and everyone tossed her their cards, more than willing to change the subject to something lighter.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitchell and Ronon walked in silence for most of the way to her quarters, but before they reached the intersection that led to his own room, she stopped.

"Hey, since I have you alone…"

He stopped as well, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Sticking with me." She shrugged, looking a little sheepish, but dead serious. "I know that it was only a dream, but you stood up for me, and I appreciate that."

He nodded, his eyes turning amused.

"The _Jaffa_ may believe you're their goddess, but you're pretty scrawny… I figured you could use the backup."

She smiled.

"I'm not scrawny." Talon snorted in the back of her mind, but she didn't reply to his amusement. Instead, she promised herself silently that she'd challenge him to a sparring match sometime soon and show him just how scrawny she was.

"Good night, Colonel."

He turned on his heel; pleased he'd had a chance to make her smile after such a rough mission.

"Night, Ronon."

She turned and headed down the corridor.

_Scrawny_

Hush.


	31. Epilogue

"You wanted to see me?"

Rodney McKay looked up from his laptop, and took a second look.

"Where did you get _that_?"

Colonel Mitchell posed, slightly, and smiled.

"From the tailor that-"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, I wanted to see you."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the desk he was sitting at; careful not to wrinkle the new tunic she was wearing. It wasn't something she'd normally have chosen for herself – the style was completely alien to her – but the fabric was amazingly soft and supple, like wearing a Mok hide, only without the _Mok_ – and the fit was perfect. Even better, it was a fairly conservative gray, not unlike the color of the uniforms she wore every day, so she didn't feel like she stuck out in the crowd wearing it.

_Like that ever bothered you before_

Melony ignored that.

"What did you need, Rodney?"

"I've been searching the Ancient's data base…"

"Yeah?"

"Looking for any mention of the Ultum."

He waited with a slightly smug expression, knowing that she'd ask him what he'd found.

She didn't disappoint.

"What did you find?" she asked, more interested, now.

"Nothing."

"Oh."

_That_ wasn't the answer she was expected. Not considering the look on his face.

_There's more_

"Which means that either the Ancients didn't want to acknowledge their connection to the Ultum, or Johvvon was lying."

"And which was it?"

He grinned.

"Funny you should ask. Because the _next_ thing I did was look up the name _Johvvon_…"

Again the dramatic pause – and again she bit exactly where he wanted her to.

"_And_…?"

"And found him. Or rather, I found a reference to _a_ Johvvon. Remember, he said it was his name _and_ his calling…"

"He's not really a _he_, though, right?" She asked. "I mean, he wasn't really in _corporeal_ form, after all, and I certainly didn't see-"

"It's not a _name_, Melony," he interrupted. "It's a phrase. And not an _Ancient_ word, either. The data base doesn't even say where it came from, only that Johvvon refers to a guardian spirit – or a _trap_."

"A trap? Really?"

He nodded.

"I never would have found it without actually having _met_ him, but once I looked for it, it was right there in plain sight."

He turned the laptop on his desk to face her, but before she could start reading, he started quoting the section he'd been looking at.

"Johvvon literally means _trap_ – or _beware_," he said. "And it's used in several societies – none as old as the _Ancients_, of course – but some of them have apparently been around for quite a while. There are even stories about a guardian spirit that roams the forests and abducts the unwary – although it doesn't say what happens to them."

"We pretty much answered that ourselves, though," Melony told him, browsing the article herself. "At least we know they aren't killed and eaten or something…"

He shrugged.

"Small consolation."

She changed the subject – at least a little of it.

"So you think he was telling us the truth, then? About the genesis of the Ancients, I mean?"

"Maybe." He shrugged again, frowning. "Of course, he could have just told us that to keep us interested in staying long enough to trick us – _me_."

"He could have told us anything. Why make up something so outlandish?"

"Why not?"

She looked at the laptop for another minute, but then shrugged herself. It really didn't matter one way or the other to her. She had her own things to worry about, and how the Ancients came to be the Ancients was way down on the list. However, she knew it meant a lot to McKay, so she figured she'd allow him to finish using her as the sounding board he'd been looking for.

"So what do _you_ think? Was he telling the truth?"

Rodney hesitated, but then nodded.

"I think so, yes.

"And…?"

"And I wish I could have met one of the Ultum…"

Which didn't surprise her at all.

"Well, who knows? Maybe they're still around somewhere. We'll just have to keep our eyes open."

He looked at her for a long moment, and then nodded.

"Stranger things have happened, right?"

"Definitely."

He nodded again, more to himself than to her, and then shrugged, apparently willing to drop it – for now, at least.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What I _have_ been doing," she replied. Nothing had changed for her, really. "Keep looking out for the Jaffa – even though they don't really need me anymore – and help Ronon hunt down Wraith until-"

"I meant _right_ now," he interrupted.

"Oh." She shrugged. "How about some lunch?"

His eyes lit up.

"Really? Sounds great."

He stood up and his hand brushed her side as he pulled his laptop back to its original spot on the desk.

"Wow…" He ran his hand along her new tunic, fingering the fabric. "Where did you get this?"

She rolled her eyes.

"From the tailor in the Village. The young guy with-"

"It's _incredible_…"

"I know."

"Can I try it on?"

"No."

She turned and headed for the door, with him right beside her.

"Come on… just for a minute…"

"No."

"I thought we were friends…"

"You can come with me when I check on the Mok, next time. I'll even let you cuddle up to one."

"Can I make a _shirt_ out of it?"

She scowled, and he grinned.

"Just kidding."

"Good."

"Unless you were going to say _yes_…?"

"McKay…"

"Just kidding…"

**The End**

_So, a little longer in the making – and I completely forgot about the epilogue, thinking that I'd made the last chapter the end – but I like this ending better anyways. Let me know what you thought (although you'll probably have to go back and reread the whole thing just to remember the first part)_


End file.
